To protect, serve -- and conceive?
by EssieScrawls
Summary: Merlin is a detective and loves his work. His on and off relationship with fellow colleague Arthur Pendragon has now resulted in a pregnancy. How inconvenient! And that's only the begin of all the things that are to come. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Lancelot waited anxiously on the couch for the moment his friend and fellow partner in the Police force would come out of the nearby bathroom. A quick glance at his watch told him it was about four minutes ago since Merlin went in, so he could come out any moment now.

Indeed, not ten seconds after that thought, the door went quietly open. Revealing Merlin with hanging shoulders, puffy eyes, and the white stick clutched tightly in his right hand. Lancelot didn't need to ask Merlin what the outcome of the test was.

"P-positive." Merlin muttered, walking up to Lance to show the two pink lines at the screen. Lance put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, Merlin. You don't have to do this alone." Lance took a moment, before saying, "Will you tell him?"

Merlin's immediate head shake told him enough.

"No! No, out of the question. Arthur can't know. Oh god, he can't!" Merlin sat heavily down on the couch, his hands raking through his hair. "If I'll start to show, and Arthur asks, I'll just tell him I've become pregnant from some random shag."

"Merlin! it's his child as well." Lance tried to not pick sides in this matter, but he knew that Arthur had the right to know he was going to be a father, whether he wanted the child or not. Lance knew that Arthur and Merlin had an on and off relationship, and that both Arthur and Merlin put their career in the Police force first. He also knew that Arthur had explicitly told Merlin that he didn't want children, ever.

"Arthur will think I've become pregnant on purpose. He'll think I want him to quit the force and look out for a job that involves a little less danger. You know I can't ask that of him. Even _I_ don't want a desk job. The Police force is my life. Lance, promise me you'll keep it a secret. At least until I start showing. I don't want to be put on desk duty just yet. I will go mental! I need to be in the field, that's where I belong, just like Arthur."

"Merlin, you need to think this through. It's not only you, you have to think about. It's dangerous work in the field, you know that. You've barely recovered from the last time you were shot!"

"Lance, don't be so melodramatic. That one barely grazed me."

"This time, yes… but who knows the next time?"

Merlin inhaled deeply. "Lance, I'll be careful. And I've got you as my partner. I'll be fine."

"At least tell the Chief Superintended." Lance pleaded.

Merlin snorted. "And risk being put on desk duty? Did you not listen to what I had just said? I'm not made for office duties. I need to be out there, being active. And if that's a risk I have to take, than yes, I will. Just because I'm going to have a baby, will not influence how I think about my job." Merlin ran a hand across his face. "I have about six months left until I'll start showing, Lancelot. Just, let me have those."

"I can't persuade you?" Lance looked up to his partner with pleading eyes.

"Nope," Merlin answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, at least let me make you an appointment with a doctor. You need to talk to a physician about all the precautions you have to take, to ensure the little booger will develop as best as possible."

"Ugh, fine." Merlin murmured. He saw that Lance had his phone already in his hands, ready to punch in the digits of the hospital. Sometimes it was such an inconvenience to have such a protective partner. Although, he was already dreading the moment when _Gwaine_ will found out about his predicament.

Merlin's attention went back to Lance, who apparently was already in a heated conversation with the person of the hospital's reception. Lance was normally the most gentle and compliant person, but when something involved the people he cared most about, he'd show the authoritative officer that Merlin knew so well from all the years they were partners.

"Okay," Lancelot began, pocketing his phone. "You can come in at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. It'll give us plenty of time before our shift starts. Of course I'll pick you up. I'm going with you."

Merlin really had to refrain from an eye roll.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Merlin grabbed his hair and almost bend in half when he and Lancelot were back in the car again after Merlin's doctor's visit.

"A month and a half, Lancelot. A _month and a half_ already! I-I thought I was just two weeks along. But no, it's nearly _two_ months!"

Lancelot put a hand between Merlin's shoulder blades. "Breathe, Merlin. Calm down, you're only making yourself sick this way."

Merlin turned his body and grabbed the lapels of Lancelot's jacket and shook him. "Two months, Lancelot!"

Lancelot gently pried Merlin's hands off him, giving them a pat for good insurance. "Yes, Merlin, I know. I was in the room with you, remember?"

"But how. _How_ could I not notice being pregnant for nearly two months?"

"You've heard what the doctor said, he or she is just a bit small, which is not that uncommon with male pregnancies. There is no reason for panic just yet."

Merlin's hands wound themselves around his stomach. "But all the things I've done, all the things I ate and drank. What if I harmed him or her?"

Lancelot lips turned upwards in a smile. "See. I knew you cared for it after all."

"Oh, shut up." Merlin gave his partner a shove and then buckled his seatbelt. "Just drive, will you? Our shift starts in about half an hour."

 **~oOoOo~**

Before Merlin and Lancelot entered the building, Merlin stopped and turned around. He pointed a finger up to Lancelot. "Not a word about all of this or I swear I will tell Gwen about that thing you did on New Year's eve."

Lancelot's eyes widened, his mouth falling slightly open. "You wouldn't."

Merlin raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I would." He squinted his eyes. "I would."

"Fine," Lancelot conceded. "It wasn't like I was about to announce to the whole department that you're, well… you know." Lancelot twirled his hands in front of him.

"As long as we're clear about that." Merlin said, then turned to open the door and walking into the building. He pressed the lift button and the doors immediately opened. Merlin waited for Lancelot to get in as well before punching the third button waited patiently with his hands into his pockets for the lift to arrive to the correct floor.

The first thing they did when they got off the lift was pulling their jackets off and draping it across the back of the chair at their joined desks. "Well, I'm going to grab a coffee." Merlin announced, already taking a step towards the kitchenette when he heard Lancelot clearing his throat quite deliberately. Annoyed, he turned around and faced Lancelot.

"Don't you think some juice is a better option?" Lance whispered. "You know what the doctor told you about caffeine consumption. One or two a day, tops."

"But I haven't had any today!" Merlin shout-whispered. "Come on, please. You know I can't function without my daily cups of coffee."

Lance threw his hands up. "It's your life, I'm just repeating what the doctor said."

Feeling more annoyed, Merlin stomped across the floor towards the kitchen and pulled the cupboard door open a little too harshly.

"Hey, hey, hey. What has that door done to you?" Came an amused voice from the other side of the kitchen. Merlin turned around and was a little flabbergasted seeing Arthur sitting at the small round table, reading the morning newspaper. Arthur gestured to the empty chair opposite of him. "Do you want to tell Arthur all about it, or will you let Arthur guess what's wrong?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. He really hoped his child would not inherit Arthur's quirk of referring to himself in third person.

Sitting down with a deep sigh, Merlin replied. "It's nothing, just a shite morning that's all. And now I'm just craving for a good cup of coffee."

"Well that Arthur can do for you." Arthur said, standing up from his seat and looked in the cupboard for the cup Merlin usually drank from. A cheesy mug with a kitten on it.

"Thanks," Merlin said when Arthur sat the cup down in front of him. His hands cradling the warm cup immediately.

"So, what's up then?"

Merlin heaved his shoulders up. "Just one of those days." Merlin really had no intention to tell Arthur anything about what he had learnt so far in the past two days. He was so deeply in thought that he jumped when Arthur placed a hand on his arm.

"Well I know a way that is always cheering you up." Arthur implied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I mean the last time was two weeks ago, but the time before that was already - a month, two months ago?"

"A month and a half." Merlin muttered, unable for Arthur to hear.

"So you're practically a virgin again. And to be honest I think that it's time to bring Arthur and Merlin back together again. What do you say?"

"Just because you're thinking that, doesn't mean we actually will."

Arthur let out a hard laugh. "Oh Merlin, you're always so resisting, but you know just as well as I do that we always end up together. Whether it be sooner or later." Arthur glanced at his watch and then folded up the newspaper. "Well, duty calls." Arthur looked at Merlin and gave him a wink before scooting his chair back. "Think about it, sunshine." He bent forward and caught Merlin off-guard with a kiss on his temple.

 _Oh god_ , Merlin thought as he watched Arthur's perfect hiney walk out of the kitchen. Who was he kidding anyways, he knew that Arthur was right. Some way or another they always end up back together, it was just a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin and Lancelot joined some more of their colleagues back at the office after a hard day's work. Apparently there was some kind of announcement to make, but neither one of them knew who or what the announcement would entail. Merlin looked around, but saw nothing differently than it was this morning and so decided to take matters in his own hands to find out.

"Gaius," Merlin knocked on the open office door at the Chief Superintended and the elder man looked up from the file he was reading. He quirked one eyebrow. "What's the all-important announcement that we needed to be here?"

Shutting the file, Gaius stood up and walked up to Merlin. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and stretched his hand out to his desk. "Come, take a seat for a moment."

Merlin frowned at the unusual request, but took a seat no less. He heard Gaius shut the door.

"Erm…" Merlin began when Gaius took a seat behind the desk. "Am I – am I in some kind of trouble? Is this about the dishes again, because I swear that-"

"So how far along are you?"

Baffled by that question, Merlin stopped his rambling and his jaw fell open. "How did you – Has Lancelot told you!"

Gaius gave a soft snort. "No, Lancelot didn't. But I've been a detective for a _very_ long time, Merlin. I notice things. I'm hurt that you have not confided in me about your situation."

Merlin bowed his head down in shame. "To be honest, I've only known about this myself for about a week. I only took a test two days ago to know for sure." Merlin dared to look up again to find his CS looking at him with a soft look.

"But this means that some things need to change." Gaius said, quite seriously and folding his hands together to let them rest on the table top.

"No!" Merlin sighed deeply. "See, this is exactly why I haven't told you. Gaius, you know me, I _cannot_ be on office duties for the remaining of this pregnancy. I will go bonkers!" Merlin scooted his chair forward until his knees hit the desk. "Please, Gaius, don't do that to me."

"Merlin, you're like a son to me."

"Not this again," Merlin muttered.

"I would hate myself if, god forbid, something will happen to you."

"I'll be careful, I swear!"

Gaius looked at Merlin, for a long time if Merlin might said so himself. Maybe a bit too long, but then the answer Merlin was hoping for was being spoken.

"Alright." Gaius said with a sigh. "But Merlin, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That you'll keep me posted on _everything_ that is going on with you or the development of the baby. I want to know every little ache, every little sore, just everything. And I don't think I have to tell you to be careful." The infamous eyebrow rose high on his forehead.

"No, Gaius, you don't have to tell me that. Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Just don't let me regret my decision." Gaius said sternly. "One wrong move, or if I think it isn't safe anymore, you're being taken off the field."

"I'll be careful, Gaius." Merlin confirmed again.

Gaius gave a nod of approval. Seeming to accept the situation what it was... for now at least. "Now," Gaius began, standing up again. "Let's go to the office. I think Percival and Gwaine have arrived and they're the ones who are going to make an announcement."

Merlin laughed. "Well, it was about _bloody_ time. I'm guessing they'll announce their engagement?" Merlin asked, about half-sure that it was that they wanted to announce.

Gaius kept a straight face. "Your words, not mine."

"See! I knew it! Those two bumblebees have twiddled around each other for far too long." Merlin turned to get quickly out the door, but was called back by Gaius.

"Oh Merlin, just one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Who's the other father?"

Merlin gulped deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin had felt torn between telling Gaius the truth or just lie to the man. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to lie to his CS, the elder man would see right through his lie and perhaps he would change his decision about letting him stay in the field. So in the end, Merlin just told Gaius the truth and the man nodded… probably expected Arthur's name all along.

"So, does he know?"

"No, and please don't tell him either, Gaius. You know how he is, you know his plans for the future and a baby is not in either of them." Merlin sighed. "I'll manage, okay? Just, promise that you won't tell him, or even hint something!"

"Merlin, but you should-"

"No, I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

"At least know that I'm always here for you." Gaius told Merlin, walking up to him and placing a hand on the young detective's shoulder. "So, let us go to the office area. I'm sure Gwaine wants to wait until you get there."

And Merlin knew. Gwaine almost saw Merlin as his little brother and one that needed to be protected for everyone and everything. Yes, Gwaine could be a little overprotective, but Merlin was glad to know that his child would at least have an uncle that would probably spoil him or her rotten.

Although… for now he just afraid of Gwaine's response when he will find out that he is pregnant… and to find out who the other father is. History doesn't lie, he'd never liked Arthur's frivolous behaviour that left Merlin heartbroken more than he could count on one hand.

"Merlin, mate! There you are!" Gwaine immediately approached when Merlin set foot on the work floor. "Come, come. I have great news, just stand here." Merlin was being manhandled to a spot close to Gwaine, and saw a smiling Percival immediately wrap his arm around Gwaine's waist when Gwaine stood next to him again.

"Gaius, colleagues and friends." Gwaine began, raising his voice just a tiny bit to let all of the close to twenty people gathered around hear what his announcement was. "Today, after nearly three years, this _dork_ ," Gwaine placed a hand on Percival's arm. "Finally went down on one of his gigantic knees and _finally_ asked me to marry him."

Catcalls and wolf whistles immediately were heard around the room, and Gwaine grinned for a few moments before waving his hands up and down, making the room quiet down again.

" _Of course_ my answer was yes… and we're aiming for a Spring wedding. Obviously all of you are invited and the invitations will follow." More whoops went around the room, and Merlin snickered about the fact that the man probably were waiting for the party full of booze that Gwaine most certainly would throw.

"And now," Gwaine continued. "I have just one last question." Gwaine turned to Merlin."

"Merlin, I consider you my best friend. So there was only one person I would ask, so here it goes… Would you be my best man?" The hopeful look in Gwaine's eyes was almost considered cute in Merlin's eyes, so there was just one answer to give.

"Of course!" Merlin said, his face lighting up in a big smile and he went up to his friend to hug both him and Percival. "Congrats, both of you."

"Thank you, Merlin." Percival said, offering his hand to shake.

Gwaine in the meantime had turned to grab something from behind him and when he turned back he held up two bottles of champagne.

"Let's celebrate!" Gwaine yelled, popping the cork from one of the bottles and pouring it in the glasses that Percy produced. He handed Merlin the first glass.

"You should have the first glass, you're a part of this wedding now as well." Gwaine told Merlin with a wink and Merlin had no other choice than to accept the glass.

Fuck, what was he about to do now? If he wouldn't accept, Gwaine would know that there was something going on, but if he would drink the champagne, it wouldn't be good for the baby. And then there was Arthur looking at his direction, subtly trying to get his attention.

Merlin turned away with the glass in his hands, giving an excuse that he needs to use the restroom. He could down the liquid in the toilet and no one would know. In the few minutes he would be gone, Gwaine probably would have a glass or two and too hung up in the whole celebrating atmosphere to not notice that he wasn't drinking.

Merlin caught sight of Gaius on his way out, the infamous eyebrow yet again high on his forehead. Merlin just shook his head, hoping that Gaius would get the hint that he wouldn't drink it.

Merlin looked around the small men's restroom, seeing if someone was in the stalls next to him, and only when he was assured that he was the only one there, he went in one of the stall and dumped the champagne in the toilet and flushed it away.

Merlin smiled at himself, man, hiding his pregnancy would be a piece of cake until he would really start showing. He would at least have those few months where he wouldn't be treated like some invalid.

Merlin still smiled when he opened the stall door, but it quickly fell when he saw the one person who he would seriously avoid right now standing there, leaning against the sink and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Err, Merlin. What exactly are you doing?"

* * *

 **Is it Gwaine, is it Arthur... who knows! ;)  
Who do you think is it, or who do you _want_ it to be?**


	5. Chapter 5

"It is called peeing." Merlin stated, matter-of-factly and went to the sink to wash his hands to keep up the pretense, and to hopefully distract Arthur from what Arthur must've thought that he was doing in the first place. He gave Arthur a shove with his butt so he'd move from blocking the way. "You see, Arthur, when a man drinks a lot in the morning, somewhere in the afternoon he will get this urge to pee." Merlin turned the tap on, and turned his head to see Arthur looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sure you've had that in Biology. If not then, pff, what _did_ you had on school? And err, why are you stalking me and listen to me pee. It's kinda creepy, Arthur."

"I wasn't – _Mer_ lin!" Arthur shook his head, sighing deeply. "I just wanted to get you alone, because there's something I need to tell you."

"And it couldn't wait until I was out of the restroom? Sheesh, you sure pick weird locations to have conversations in." Merlin grabbed some pieces of paper and began to dry his hands.

" _Mer_ lin,"

"Yes?" Merlin grinned, throwing away the soaked paper in the bin.

"Shut up."

Merlin saw that Arthur tried to sound annoyed, but he saw the soft twinkle in Arthur's eyes. Yes, he and Arthur bickered… _a lot_ , but it was usually in good spirits.

"Can you just, _please,_ listen for just two minutes?"

"I suppose." Merlin answered, folding his arms over each other in front of his chest. "I'm listening."

"Well, I've been thinking."

"- That can't be a good thing." Merlin interrupted, snickering at the eye roll Arthur gave him.

"You know what." Arthur said after a final glare he sent to Merlin. "Can you come to my apartment tonight? I suppose you are right, for once, about the restrooms not being a good place to have a conversation."

"Tonight?" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "Arthur, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He then motioned his hand between the two of them. "I mean you and me, we're not-"

"Well, that's what I wanted to discuss." Arthur smiled softly. "Just, please, say you'll come. Around eight?"

"Arthur if you only want to get off, just tell me now and I'll do it in that stall over there." Merlin jerked his head back. "It's not worth the travel for just a handjob."

"Merlin, sometimes I don't know where that dirty mind of yours comes from. Did your mother raise you like that? I think not." Arthur snorted. Having met Hunith a few times in his life, he has come to see that Merlin's mother was close to a saint.

"Alright." Merlin finally said. "I'll come, but boy if I think for what it'll be, you're gonna pay for it. Don't know how yet, but you're gonna."

"No, nothing like that. Arthur swears!" Arthur said, crossing his heart and then held two fingers up. His face then lit up in a blinding smile. "Hopefully, you are going to like and agree with what I have to say."

Arthur turned and held the door open. "See you tonight. Eight."

With that said, he walked out and left Merlin alone.

Merlin looked in the mirror and thought, _what the hell was Arthur planning to do now?_

Then he walked back to the office where Gwaine and Percy were still very much in the celebrating mood. Lancelot, however, came quickly over to Merlin. Sporting a concerned expression.

"Merlin, are you alright? I saw Arthur follow you to the restrooms, but didn't know if I should follow as well. Did something happen?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, but he wants to see me tonight. He sounded serious." Merlin looked up to Lance. "Do you think he suspects something? I mean, maybe it's the best thing to just come clean. Gaius knows and you know, it won't be that much time before someone sees me getting to the hospital and put two and two together. Or what if I suddenly gain like fifteen pounds overnight? I've seen it happen with male pregnancies."

Lancelot brought his hand over Merlin's and squeezed it. "I can't decide that for you, Merlin. I support you in every way, but you'll have to do what makes you feel best."

"I know. I'll have to think about." Merlin admitted, his mind had done a 360 and back these last couple of days. He thought he had it all planned out, but then something would happen and he'd change his mind back again. Maybe this was that so-called pregnancy brain, or was that when you'd forget things? Merlin shook his head to himself. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure what his next step would be.

* * *

 **If you haven't noticed already. I will only update short chapters to this story. About 1000 or less words, but that way I noticed that I can update quicker. Take it or leave it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin pressed the digits and was waiting for the connection to be made. In all the madness that went on these past two days he had forgotten the most important person to him to inform about the situation he was now in. He started to subconsciously bite his lower lip. "Mum?" He had to put in a real effort to prevent his voice from cracking.

" _Merlin, darling. What a surprise! How are you hunnie?"_

"I'm… good." Merlin answered.

 _"_ _Oh, oh. I know that voice. Merlin, what happened?"_

Merlin swallowed. He didn't really had a tactic to tell his mother that she was about to become a grandmother. When he came home from his work, he just had thought about Arthur's comment about his mother and then it hit him that he hadn't informed his mum.

"Well, err."

" _Merlin, you can tell me everything_."

"I suppose I should just say it." Merlin mumbled. "Mum. You are going to be a grandmother."

There was only silence on the other side.

"Mum?"

Still nothing.

"Helloooo?" Merlin tried, and then turned his phone away from his ear because his mother let out a high pitch shriek. He couldn't help that a small smile started to appear on his face. His mother had always wondered, daydreamed, about becoming a grandmother since they found out that Merlin was a carrier.

 _"_ _Merlin, you're serious. Don't mess with me on this._ "

"Mum, I swear." Merlin laughed.

" _How far along are you?"_

"About six, seven weeks."

" _And the other father?_ "

Merlin was silent for a few seconds. His mother wasn't too thrilled about Arthur in general, mostly because he had broken her son's heart a few times down the line. He had no idea how she would react on that piece of information.

"It's, erm, Arthur."

 _"_ _Oh."_ Came Hunith's meager response.

"Mum, he doesn't know. And honestly, I'm not sure if I should. You know what I've told you, he doesn't want children. He was _very_ clear about that when I first brought up the matter.

" _I know. But still, maybe he'll change his mind now it's reality._ "

"But, mum, I don't want to put him in that position." Merlin rubbed his eyes with his free hands and gave a deep sigh. "I don't mind being a single parent. You've done it and you've done an amazing job with yours truly, if I say so myself."

" _Merlin, I still think he needs to know. How would you feel if you wouldn't know that you'll be a father?"_

Merlin made an almost growling sound. "Mum, I have enough guilt as it is. You really don't have to add more."

" _Then I think you know your answer, darling."_

"Yes, I think I know. I think I will tell him this evening. I will keep you updated."

" _You better! It's a shame I'm overseas right now, or I would've been in the car already."_ Hunith laughed heartedly. " _I will see you as soon as I'm back in England_."

"I'm looking forward to it."

" _Oh and Merlin?_ "

"Yes?"

" _Be careful. I've never liked it that you have such a dangerous job, but now especially._ "

"I will be careful, mum. I have this great partner and the CS knows, so I'm in good hands."

" _I still worry for you. You're still my baby_."

"N'aww. I'm glad you're concerned. It means you care."

" _Merlin! Of course I care! But hunnie, I need to go now. Call or text me as soon as you know what Arthur has decided."_

"I will. Love you."

" _Love you too, son."_

 **~oOoOo~**

Merlin breathed deeply in, but then raised his hand to knock on Arthur's door. He was a little early, but he was sure that Arthur wouldn't mind. After all, they both had to say something.

Merlin didn't had to wait long, not ten seconds after the knock he heard Arthur's footsteps on the wooden flooring and the door opened soon after. Arthur was standing there in a loose-fitting sweats and a tightfitting black V-neck. His usual attire after a hard day's work in a stiff suit.

"Merlin." Arthur smiled, genuinely. "I wasn't sure you'd come." Arthur stepped back and opened the door some more so Merlin could enter. "Please, come in, come in."

Merlin did, closing the door behind him and following Arthur into the living room. Arthur really made an effort, he had dimmed the lights and placed some beverages on the table… non-alcoholic to Merlin's relief. Not that he would have to keep his… _their_ , child a secret for long now. After the call with his mother, Merlin had made up his mind and would tell Arthur. He had already planned to raise this child alone, so if Arthur would have nothing to do with the child, then his plans wouldn't be shaken up.

If Arthur, however, _would_ want to be in the child's life. Well, it would only be beneficial.

"Please, sit." Arthur said, extending his arm to the couch. "I have some mini-pizzas in the oven and will be about ready now, so it'll only take a moment to get them."

Now, Merlin became really suspicious. Arthur never cooked. Well heating up mini-pizzas wouldn't really be qualified as cooking in anyone else's book, but for Arthur it was. He was usually a complete disaster in the kitchen.

That's why it brought a smile to Merlin's face when he heard a clatter coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud "Fuck!" and the tap being turned on. Arthur would never change, and that was the reason why he loved and hated Arthur.

Merlin got up and pushed the door to the kitchen open and saw Arthur now on hands and knees on the floor, one hands wrapped up in a wet towel and with the other hand he was picking up the mini-pizzas that have rolled about everywhere.

"Need a hand?" Merlin said, bending down to pick up some of the pizzas.

"Burnt my hand on the fucking oven." Arthur mumbled. "Not really the thing I was planning."

Merlin snickered. "It usually isn't."

Feeling defeated, Arthur sat down on the ground with his back against the cabinets. His shoulders sagging.

Merlin saw and went to sit besides him, placing a hand on Arthur's knee. "Hey, don't worry. It were just pizzas."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "It's not that. I wanted to make an effort, wanting to impress you."

"But why? I know you can't cook to save your life, so it wouldn't really be impressing me." Merlin joked.

"It's, erm, because." Arthur swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It's because I want to _be_ with you, Merlin. And not just for a month, no I want to _really_ be with you."

Arthur's uninjured hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a ring.

Merlin squawked, nearly falling over. "Arthur, for fuck's sake. I hope you're not… _proposing!_ "

"What? No, I… no. Merlin, it's a promise ring."

"That's usually given when someone wants to stay a virgin till marriage. I for one know we long have passed that subject."

"Merlin, I'm _trying_ to be serious here."

Merlin opened his arms. "Okay, I'm listening."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin, I know we didn't really have a stable relationship in the past and I want to change that. When I saw you with that bloke in the club the other night, you wouldn't _believe_ how jealous I was. It really opened my eyes, and I know now that I want to be with you."

"O—kay? But what's the promise in this?"

Arthur smiled softly. "I promise you that I won't act like a jerk, I promise you that you can count on me, and I promise you that you will be the only one for me. Merlin do you want to be exclusive?"

Merlin's heart soared. He wanted to hear those words for such a long time. The reason their relationship was so on again off again, was because Arthur liked to let his eyes wander.

Merlin picked the ring between Arthur's fingers. "I accept, on one condition. That you'll totally kiss me right now."

Arthur smirked, "That I can totally do." Arthur leaned in, kissing Merlin deeply. His uninjured hand slowly traveling up Merlin's back and into his hair.

"– oh," Arthur had broken the kiss and looked up to the counter where he heard his phone ring. It wasn't not just any ringtone, no the ringtone he had set especially for when his father would call.

Merlin knew that tone as well. "You should pick it up." Merlin said, nodding. Uther Pendragon wasn't one for a social call, so if he'd call, it was pretty damn serious. Has he said already that Uther Pendragon was head of the MI5?

"But," Arthur said, looking down at the ring now on Merlin's finger, than at his phone and then back at Merlin.

Merlin nodded once more. "Go on. Take it."

With a sigh, Arthur stood up, placed the now almost dry towel down on the counter and picked up his phone. "Father."

Merlin stood up as well. Looking back from the ring on his finger and then to Arthur. Was Arthur really prepared to do this? Was he really prepared to sort of tie himself to him and leave his philandering lifestyle behind?

Merlin looked back at Arthur, who's face nearly drained from all colour. He could only hear Arthur's side of the conversation.

"Are you certain? You're not testing me right now?"

"Father, sir, yes. Of course, no doubt." Arthur blinked and then looked towards Merlin. "Bye, sir." Arthur clicked the call away and placed his phone on the counter, letting out a deep sigh.

"Arthur? What was that about, what did he say? Has something happen?"

"Yes. No." Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Merlin, my father just told me that I'm ready to join the MI5."

"Arthur, that's amazing!" Merlin went in for a hug. "It's what you've always dreamt of." Merlin whispered, and then kissed Arthur on the lips.

"I'm so happy for you." Merlin said, smiling happily for the news. But after just a few moments a thought entered his head. This was Arthur's biggest dream, the dream he'd been talking about since the moment they met. Arthur would maybe not accept that position if Merlin now told him that he was pregnant. He might, but Merlin found the risk too great. He would not tell Arthur, he wouldn't want Arthur to choose.

But Arthur would notice his stomach would grow. Maybe it would hold out for a few months, but his doctor has told him that he could be starting to show as soon as with twelve weeks. That was just five weeks away!

Merlin rubbed his forehead, then his eyes.

It was really a now or never feeling that overcame him.

"Arthur," Merlin cleared his throat. "I've got something to say to you. And you might not like it, but I _need_ to say it."

Merlin breathed deeply in and out.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." When Merlin saw the colour of Arthur's face drain for a second time in just five minutes, he knew he had made a mistake. So he added, quite stupidly, "But it isn't yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur stared at Merlin for the longest time, making Merlin feel all too uncomfortable. He knew what he told Arthur was wrong, but he just couldn't crush Arthur's life-long dream in under thirty-five seconds.

It was wrong and cruel, but Merlin thought that Arthur would forgive him for it eventually… hopefully.

"Arthur, please, say something."

"Pregnant." Arthur murmured, blinking fast and looking up from Merlin's face and then down to his stomach. "And it isn't mine." Arthur turned away to sit on one of the chairs around the table.

Merlin thought Arthur looked crestfallen. But how could he be? Arthur had told him in the beginning that he'd never wanted children, always aimed towards his goal of wanting to work his way up to MI5 and make his father proud. He had finally succeeded that now, so why wasn't Arthur more happy that he believed that the child wasn't his?

"No, it isn't." Merlin said, continuing his lie. He sat down next to Arthur. "So don't worry about not accepting the MI5 job, I'll manage on my own."

"Who's the other father?" Arthur finally said after staring at the table top for nearly a minute. He didn't look up at Merlin.

"You don't know him." Merlin said. "It was a hook-up, an accident. I've told him that I am pregnant, but he doesn't want to have anything to do with the child."

It really hurt his feelings to talk about his child that way. But he knew he must say it to convince Arthur to chase his dreams.

"H-how far along are you?"

Merlin heard Arthur's voice crack, and his own heart broke with that. God, he was digging a bigger hole every time he opened his mouth. "Six or seven weeks. But I have known for certain for the past two days."

He saw Arthur frown after letting those numbers sink in. "That's nearly two months. _We've_ been together two months back. Are you – are you sure it isn't mine?" Arthur asked, finally looking up at Merlin and the look on Arthur's face made Merlin lose his stoic manner for now and he started to tear up, but simultaneously nodded his head to tell Arthur he was sure.

"I—I need to go." Merlin said and already stood up and moved out of the kitchen and to the front door. If he would suddenly change his story and say that Arthur is the father, Arthur could react two ways – one, he would be angry, pissed even, because he would tell that it would ruin his dream, because he would want to take the responsibility for the child. Or two, he would break all ties with Merlin and ignore him and the child all together.

And Merlin didn't want either one to happen. All in all, there wouldn't be a great outcome.

He heard a pair of footfalls chase after him and a hand grabbing him at his elbow.

"Merlin, please, don't lie. I can see you're keeping something from me."

Merlin shook his head, tears already beginning to fall. "Please, I need to go." He pulled the promise ring Arthur gave him off his finger and placed it in Arthur's palm. "Please."

"Merlin, no." Arthur strengthened his hold on Merlin's elbow. "Tell me, is it mine?"

"Arthur, you're going to be an MI5 agent, just focus on that. Don't let me stand in the way of your dream." Merlin pried himself out of Arthur's hold, hand reaching out to the door.

Arthur moved forward, standing between Merlin and the door. Looking more serious than Merlin had ever seen Arthur look.

"That's not an answer. Now tell me, is. it. mine?"

"Arthur, let me out." Merlin cried.

"Not until I know. And to be honest, all this not answering makes me think it is mine." Arthur's face started to soften and he reached out to grab Merlin's hands.

"It'll ruin your dreams." Merlin muttered, but let himself be engulfed in a warm hug. Arthur's hands patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Merlin, yes or no?" Arthur took a step back and watched Merlin's tear-streaked face. His thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

Merlin's face twisted some more, new tears falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Yes. Yes it's yours."

Merlin moved out of Arthur's reach and managed to open the door enough to slip through it. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I am _so_ sorry." Merlin said, finally fleeing away from Arthur.

He had ruin everything, _everything_.

"Merlin, wait!" Merlin heard Arthur yell, he turned his head and saw Arthur come running towards him. He couldn't deal with this now, he needed to go away. He wouldn't want to see Arthur's disappointment, he really didn't.

He started running, taking the stairs instead of the lift.

"Merlin, stop! Hold on!"

Merlin reached the ground floor and pushed the door of the apartment building open. It rained, a lot, and Merlin thought this was just nature's cruel way to show him what a huge mistake he'd made in telling Arthur.

One last look behind him told him that Arthur was nearly at the door now and Merlin started running again without really looking where he was going. He bumped into a group of people, slowing him down. He apologized and looked around. He needed to cross, yes, he needed to be on the other side of the road, there weren't any people there.

He looked left and right and then took a step off the concrete.

"Merlin, please. Wait!"

Merlin turned to see Arthur just three feet away from him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin mouthed, taking another step.

"Merlin, look out!" Arthur yelled, his eyes widening in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I have to say that I appreciate (and am flabbergasted by) all the positive and lovely comments on this little story so far! Thank you all for your support!**

 **Also, for that one guest review: I'm sorry, I don't watch Emmerdale, so I don't know any of those characters and so I cannot write a fanfic about it/them :/**

* * *

 _"_ _Merlin, look out!"_

Merlin heard Arthur call out to him from the left, while simultaneously he heard a honking of a car on his right. He turned his head to the right and everything seemed to go in slow-motion when he saw the yellow light of a car's headlights near him. His whole body was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide as saucers and in the back of his head he knew he needed to _move_ , but it was like his brain and body were separated of each other.

Suddenly he found himself being pulled and he landed on something soft.

It took him some seconds the understand that that soft was actually Arthur, and he was shouting at him, but Merlin had no idea what Arthur was saying. The shock had finally set in and he started to tremble all over. He could've been hit if it weren't for Arthur.

Arthur had been just in time to pull Merlin off the road and in a split second he had his hands around Merlin's waist and pulling him backwards, resulting in both of them falling down on the pavement. Arthur's own shock made him yell at Merlin. "Merlin, you idiot! I could've lost you! Why are you so reckless! Merlin, you nearly gave me a – Merlin?"

Arthur stopped his rant when he saw Merlin starting to tremble, and he himself calmed down. He sat up, making Merlin sit up as well and he wrapped his arms Merlin. "Shh, it's okay." Arthur whispered. "You're okay, nothing can happen to you now."

"A-Arthur." Merlin's voice trembled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, don't say that." Arthur began to sit on his knees, grabbing Merlin's hands. "Come on, let's get up." Arthur waited to see if Merlin would get up on his own. When he didn't, he said, "I need you to come with me, you need to get yourself out of the rain and these wet clothes, and go somewhere warm."

Arthur saw Merlin not really listening, only repeating that he was sorry and so Arthur made the executive decision to carry Merlin back if that was what it would take to get them both out of the pouring rain. It was when he walked towards his home that the thought hit him that he could've lost Merlin, _and_ his child.

 **~oOoOo~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the short chapter last chapter. I haven't been too much online these last week and hadn't realized that I had only copied the first half of the document. Anywho, here's the rest of the last chapter. The new chapter will be posted somewhere in the weekend.**

* * *

Back in the apartment, Arthur placed Merlin down on his sofa and wrapped the now sleeping Merlin in an overthrow that he kept next to the sofa. He couldn't resist to run his fingers through Merlin's hair and simultaneously looking down to Merlin's covered stomach and he swallowed passed the lump in his throat before looking back to Merlin's face.

Watching Merlin's face for some mere moments, Arthur stood up and walked to the kitchen. His phone already in hand and pressing the digits. In the kitchen he leaned against the kitchen counter and waited anxiously for the other side to connect.

 _"_ _Hello, Accidents and Emergency, how can I help you?_ " Came a friendly voice after connecting.

"Hi, err, this is Arthur. Pendragon. I, err – I just found out that my boyfriend is pregnant but he, erm, ran out when he told me and was nearly hit by a car. I pulled him away just in time and we fell on the pavement, so err – should I come by with him? To make sure?"

 _"_ _How far along is he, and was he hurt in the fall?"_ The nurse asked.

"I, err, don't think so, he didn't say something was hurting. And he was in shock I suppose and is now sleeping. And he's about seven weeks along."

 _"_ _I don't see any reason to come by if there aren't any injuries, but of course you are more than welcome here if you don't trust the situation. May I suggest to see how he's doing for the next couple of hours and see if he shows any kind of injury then. Keep him warm and hydrated, it might only be the shock that has to wear off. But as I said, you are welcome to come here anytime. Was that all, sir?"_

"Uhm, yes. That was all. Thank you, you've reassured me some more. And I will keep an eye on him."

 _"_ _Very good, sir. I wish you a pleasant evening_."

"The same." Arthur replied. "Goodbye."

Arthur ended the call, but he immediately dialled another number. There was one more person he needed to inform about this new piece of information he learnt tonight. Feeling even more anxiously than the call to A&E, Arthur waited for the call to connect.

 _"_ _Uther Pendragon,_ " replied a stern voice. Arthur swallowed even more.

"Sir. There's something I need to tell you…"


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur sat in the armchair opposite to the couch Merlin was still sleeping on. His head was supported on his knuckles and he was in deep thoughts. Mostly about the phone call he had just ended with his father… it went really well, and then his father told him that the MI5 had _excellent_ family benefits, so if he was still interested, he could come in the following Monday for some last paperwork.

Arthur nearly breathed out a laugh just thinking about it all. He could begin a family and still live his dream of becoming an agent. Yes, it was a dangerous occupation at times, but part of the family benefits was that he'd only be assigned to domestic cases, so in reality he could spent every free moment with Merlin and their child, and he wanted that, he'd never wanted something more. His eyes immediately went down to his free hand where he held the ring that Merlin gave him back.

That was, if Merlin wanted to start a family with him as well.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of the dryer, signalling that his and Merlin's drenched clothes were now dry. He immediately went to the backroom to turn it off so it wouldn't wake Merlin up.

When he came back, he found Merlin still vast asleep and he couldn't help himself but bend down and place a kiss on the top of Merlin's head. Then he turned the lights off and went to bed himself – he had a lot to talk about with Merlin tomorrow.

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur had slept little last night, and was already up at the crack of dawn. He had just been lying in bed thinking about his future. When seven o'clock rolled around he went to the kitchen and made some tea and grabbed some breadrolls. It was time to face the music.

With the tray with teas and rolls, he strolled into the living room and saw Merlin still asleep. He put the tray gently down and then walked up to the couch and crouched down in front of it, raising his hand to brush it through Merlin's hair, trying to coax him awake. It helped, not even ten seconds later Merlin's eyelids scrunched together and seconds later he started to blink.

It took his still half-asleep brain a few moments to realize he was on Arthur's couch, and now staring at said man. It almost immediately made him wide awake and he sat up so fast it had seemed like he had been burned. "Oh god, what – what am I doing here?"

"Hey, relax. You're okay." Arthur said, standing up from his hunched position and sat down on the couch next to Merlin. "What do you remember?"

"Uhm," Merlin began to fidget on the blanket that was still half across his legs. "I remember –" Merlin's eyes widened. "No, no. I can't be here. Arthur, I have to go." Merlin was already trying to get away again, but Arthur was sure that he wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Oh no you don't." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's arm and holding him back. "I've let you slip away yesterday, but I won't let you now." He tugged Merlin's arm a little more and Merlin fell down on the couch. Arthur tried to make eye contact, but Merlin refused.

"Merlin, we're going to talk about this. Like adults."

"But Arthur,"

"No, wait. I'm going to talk now and all you have to do is to listen. I know it's hard for you." Arthur added the last bit to hopefully lighten the mood a bit… even if it was just a little bit.

Merlin blew loudly out. "Fine."

"Good," Arthur said with a firm nod and first bend over to the table to grab the two cups of tea, handing one of them to Merlin. "Now, you've told me something yesterday."

Merlin meekly nodded his head.

"That you are pregnant."

Another nod.

"And you've told me, eventually, that it is mine."

Merlin only casted his eyes down this time.

"So, that's great!" Arthur said, a huge smile now appearing. Merlin immediately snapped his head around, looking at Arthur with knitted eyebrows.

"What! But – MI5, you didn't want babies, your father,"

Arthur held his hand up, making Merlin shut up.

"First, when did I told you I didn't want babies?" Arthur asked.

"When we were first together!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a solid thirty seconds, then the corner of his lips started to twitch and moments later he had to bite his lip to not laugh.

"What! What's so funny? Arthur, I'm deadly serious!"

"Okay, firstly, you don't have to yell, I'm right next to you."

"Well stop being a bloody prat then!" Merlin still yelled.

"Merlin," Arthur placed his cup of tea down on the table. "It has been, what, eight years since we were first together? I was only twenty-one. So yeah I might have said that in the beginning, but come on, what had you expect? I definitely wasn't ready to become a father on that age."

"But,"

"No, let me finish." Arthur said, holding his hand up again. "I've thought about it for the past two years or so. Me, being a father, teaching my son how to play football. Or my daughter of course, because honestly, girls can play just as well. But I never imagined having a child with anyone else but you."

Merlin's jaw actually dropped.

"But you were so involved with what's his face, that I've never actually told you. I didn't want to meddle. And sure we were on and off for god knows how many times, but still I was afraid to say it, afraid that you suddenly had changed your mind and _you_ didn't want any children. So yes, I've kept quiet and started to focus more on getting into MI5."

"But that's exactly why I didn't want you to know!" Merlin had still a raised voice, but then finally quieted down and added, "And now I've ruined that for you."

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, grabbing the cup out of Merlin's hand and placing it down next to his own on the table. Then, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands in his. His thumb gently going over Merlin's knuckles. "You have ruined, _nothing._ It has all been taken care off."

Merlin gasped. "No, you've declined, didn't you? See, I'm already a burden."

"Merlin! For the love of god, have you never heard of reading between the lines?" Arthur shook his head with a playful smile on his lips. "I'm still going to be in MI5, just the not too dangerous cases. I want to be there for you," Arthur's eyes wandered down to Merlin's stomach, "and for our child."

Merlin let those words sink in for a moment, then his eyes widened to an extent that Arthur had never seen before. "So you've told your _father!?_ The _head_ of MI5, the man who nearly killed me by only glancing in my direction when I first met him. Seriously, if he finds me, he will cut my head off!"

Arthur let out a loud snort. "Merlin, you've clearly never seen my father and babies. He's the worst, turning into a complete goofball when he sees one, yeah the _head_ of MI5."

Arthur saw Merlin still look at him with doubt. "I swear! You just wait until he checks up on you, and believe me, he will. He has this really old fashion thought that pregnant people are the most precious and vulnerable things. He will pretty much do _anything_ for a pregnant person."

"I still don't believe you." Merlin said, arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, believing me you should. In fact, I –"

The doorbell rang, interrupting Arthur halfway in his sentence. Arthur sighed and got up to open the door, Merlin stood up and walked after him.

Arthur saw a delivery man with a hand trolley with at least five boxes on it standing in front of him.

"Delivery for Arthur Pendragon." The gum chewing man said.

"That's me."

The man pressed a clipboard and pen in Arthur's hand. "Sign at 28, please."

Arthur did and handed the board and back at the man who checked it and then nodded his head and handed Arthur a small envelope. Then he picked the boxes up one by one and put them in Arthur's hallway. When he was done, he nodded again. "Have a good one, sir."

And he was gone, leaving Arthur and Merlin standing in the hallway, looking at the small tower of boxes. Arthur opened the envelope and there was a card inside, opening it there was a little message written that said;

 _I cannot let my grandchild live in a non-baby proofed apartment, so here are some things._

 _U.P._

 _PS. Your mother says hi, and will visit ASAP._

Arthur turned to Merlin, one eyebrow raised. "Is this enough proof for you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, now, slow down, rewind and freeze," Merlin said nearly exasperated and waving his hands in a cross-like fashion in front of him. Arthur turned to him and a crease formed on his brow.

"Uhm, slow what?" Arthur asked.

"This!" Merlin answered, now opening his arm. "I have been losing my mind these past two, no, now three days, thinking you would be devastated about hearing I was pregnant, and now you're opening boxes with freaking child-safety stuff." Merlin blew some air out, feeling frustrated. "We need to talk about this, now."

"Alright." Arthur agreed with a nod of his head. "Let's go to the living."

Merlin followed Arthur back to the living room and both sat down on the couch. "So," Merlin began. "You're really, truthfully, accepting this baby and are not going to throw your dream away because of this?"

Arthur reached out to grab Merlin's hand, his other hand went into his pocket and he grabbed the ring out of it, slowly sliding it down on Merlin's slender finger. He was happy that Merlin didn't protested by that action. "I _swear_ to you that I am 100% happy with it. In fact, and this is only if you want, you can see that ring as an engagement ring instead of a promise ring."

Merlin's eyes widened. " _Arthur_ …" He breathed out. "I – I don't know what to say."

"Something like _yes_ would do very nicely." Arthur chuckled.

"Arthur, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to say this because you don't want that this child will be born out of wedlock, because honestly it's the twenty-first century, it's almost a normality now."

Arthur shrugged, "Merlin, I _love_ you. I think I have always have, but I was just a giant arse for not realizing that sooner. And call me old-fashioned, but I think this child should have both his parents."

"Well, he or she would have. Whether we were married or not." Merlin supplied, but he looked down at the ring and he felt a comforting feeling at the thought of being married to Arthur. "And, well, I guess it's easier with all the legal stuff."

Arthur gave a tentative smile, "So, is that a yes I sense?"

It was quiet for a few moments, but then Merlin raised his head. His face lit up with a full blown smile. "Yes!" Merlin nearly rushed forward to crash his lips against Arthur's, throwing his arms around the blonde's neck. "Yes, yes, yes." He punctuated each yes with a kiss.

Both withdrew after nearly a minute of embracing and kissing each other, then Arthur breathed out a laugh. "I'm engaged, I'm getting married!"

Merlin chuckled. "And I must say you've picked an _excellent_ future spouse."

Arthur only shook his head.

The excitement of this new development settled soon after and Arthur's practical side flared up. He looked directly at Merlin. "So how are we going to this? You move in with me, I with you. Sell our houses and buy one together? When should the wedding be… and oh god, we have to tell our parents."

"Arthur, breathe." Merlin laughed. "We have been engaged for not even five minutes and you're already starting to get a panic attack."

Arthur pouted and mumbled, "Wasn't panicking."

"Sure you weren't." Merlin said with a smirk, but then turned more serious. "But you're right, we need to think this through. I'm now in the early stage in the pregnancy and we can arrange things more easily. As for the living space, I would say I would move in with you. You have two spare bedrooms and your building has a lift. I honestly can't see how I would get a stroller down the stairs if we would stay in mine."

Arthur snorted. "Good thinking. So it's settled then? You move in with me?"

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, I think that's best for now. But, I'm not going to move right this second, okay?"

Arthur frowned, "Why not?"

"Just, and I know it might sound weird, but I need the closure. All of this has happened so quickly, and I have been living in that apartment for the past ten years, almost since coming from the police academy. There are a lot of memories there."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Of course, you're right. So should we say you move in with me when you're… erm, seven months? Or sooner, I don't mind."

Merlin nodded too. "I think seven months is fine for now, if something changes we can always discuss that."

"And we can always start moving the little things, make it more homely for you too."

"I'd like that." Merlin confirmed. "So, that's the living arrangement. Now the marriage aspect. I honestly don't want to wait until I'm too big to stand on my feet, but if we would marry in just a few months, wouldn't it be too soon? But then again, I just want it over with before he or she will make her appearance." Merlin said, looking down at his stomach and lightly touching it.

Arthur reached out for Merlin's hand again, "What if we just marry for City Hall in one of the following months and have the whole wedding party _after_ the baby is born?"

Merlin thought about that for a second. "That's – actually not a too bad of an idea. Just with your mum and dad and my mum and perhaps Gaius or Lancelot as witnesses."

"It's fine by me." Arthur said, "So when shall we do it?"

"Uhm… well our mums are overseas right now for business and will be for another month or so. So perhaps in two months? It's December then, and it'll probably be snowing then. Kinda magical."

Arthur shook his head playfully. "You're such a girl, Merlin."

"Whatever. At least I'm not a dollop-head"


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur woke up with Merlin in his arms. A sight he had always loved, but even more now as he knew that this sight would be one of many.

It was still a shock to him to think about him being engaged, but he loved it all the same. And now they could tell all their friends and family about it, and the fact that Merlin was pregnant. Arthur slowly moved the blankets away to reveal Merlin's bare torso, but his stomach was still flat as it was really too early to see any bump. And with male pregnancies you would also never know for sure. Some men carried their baby low that it would almost look like they weren't pregnant at all, just looked like they've gained a few pounds at most.

Arthur secretly hoped that Merlin wouldn't be one of those men. He would love to see his spouse to be big and round with their baby.

A deep inhale made Arthur look down to see Merlin slowly waking.

"Morning," Arthur kissed the top op Merlin's head. "If you want a shower, I suggest you do it now. We almost have to get to work."

Merlin yawned and stretched, eyes blinking slowly open. Groaning loudly as he did so. Arthur had to chuckle about it, Merlin wasn't an early bird, never had been and probably never will be.

"Come on," Arthur said, gently pushing Merlin to the edge of the bed. "You get a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

Arthur moved off the bed from the other side and jumped into his sweats. He heard a soft mumbling coming from the bed.

"No cooking, Arthur."

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur knocked on the CS' office door, his other hand was firmly entwined with Merlin's and both were waiting to be called in.

"Come in." Gaius' voice boomed from the other side of the door and Arthur immediately opened it.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Gaius said, standing up and looking at the two men in front of him. He rounded his desk and rested against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "How did this happen?" He directed the question more to Merlin, but it was Arthur that explained about the promise ring, the offer for MI5, Merlin telling about the baby and then the near-accident. Then Arthu told Gaius about the talk he had with Merlin and ultimately the proposal. Merlin only meekly held his hand up to show the ring.

Gaius had taken a deep breath through his nose and looked Merlin directly in the eyes. "As long as you're sure, my boy."

Merlin nodded, a smile forming on his face. "I am, Gaius. We really want this to work."

Gaius gave a firm nod, then looked at Arthur. "Alright, I want to speak to you for a moment. We need to talk about when you'll be leaving us." Gaius momentarily glanced towards Merlin, "And you're dismissed, Merlin. I'm sure you and Lancelot have a lot of work to do. Off you go."

"Of course," Merlin answered and looked at Arthur, "See you after my shift?"

"You bet, now go. You don't want Gaius kick you out." Arthur answered with a wink. Gaius only shook his head at the comment and waited for Merlin to leave the room and close the door.

"Alright, "Gaius began, sitting down behind his desk again. "If you so much hurt that boy, and it doesn't matter by what, I swear I will unleash all the police dogs from their kennels and will set you as the prime target. _Without_ wearing protection gear. Understood?"

Arthur swallowed deeply. Then nodded his head.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Hey Lance," Merlin greeted as he walked up to his and his partner's desk. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, just one small moment as I send this e-mail off." Lancelot let his fingers fly on the keyboard and with one click of the mouse he stood up and turned off the screen of the computer and proceeded in putting his jacket on.

As a trained detective for the past decade, Lancelot immediately noticed the ring around Merlin's finger and still holding the jacket, he pointed down to Merlin's finger. "What's that."

Merlin looked down and smiled. "I will tell you all about it in the car, come on."


	13. Chapter 13

As calm as Lancelot always had been, he had patted Merlin on the back when he learnt of the engagement between Arthur and his best friend. Merlin though saw it in Lancelot's eyes that he was genuinely happy for them, but maybe still a bit comprehensive, seeing how his and Arthur's rocky past had been. Merlin did his best to assure his partner that this time it would be different.

There was now only one other person Merlin needed to tell, and that was Gwaine. It made him nauseous just thinking about it, and that was besides the morning sickness he started to experience mid-shift today.

Merlin decided to shoot Gwaine a text in which he asked him to come over to his apartment later, and after Merlin got a confirmation (and about a million phone calls that he kept declining) back, he was being a bit absent for most of the day and Lancelot had noticed that very much, but decided not to say something about it. He knew that Gwaine and Merlin practically grew up together as they had been neighbours since they were little until about the age of sixteen, and that's why Gwaine saw Merlin very much as the brother he never had, and saw it therefor his job to be protective about Merlin, even though they were nearing the age of thirty.

Lancelot dropped Merlin off at his apartment building and told him to call him later to say how it went. Then he drove away, leaving Merlin standing at the bottom of the steps. He first pulled out his mobile and sent Arthur another text that he was now at his house, and he would wait until Gwaine would come and afterwards he would go to Arthur's apartment.

There soon followed a text back from Arthur wishing him good luck… and that he's already missing him.

Merlin pocketed his phone, shaking his head but a smile evident on his face. Then he drew in a deep breath and made his way to his apartment.

At 7:00 pm exactly the doorbell rang and Merlin took a deep breath before buzzing Gwaine into his apartment building. He knew that Gwaine had the key to it and to his apartment, but perhaps the tone of the text he had sent earlier gave Gwaine the feeling that it was a serious conversation he was about to have.

It was 7:02 pm when the knock on the door came and Merlin nervously opened the door and took a step back to open the door some more. He tried to smile despite the nerves. "Hiya Gwaine, come in."

Gwaine followed Merlin to the living room and sat down next to his friend. "So what's all this mysteriousness, mate?" Gwaine said, turning his body slightly so he had a better sight of his friend. "I get a text in the middle of the day that said; _need to talk to you. 7 pm my place._ And sheez, I thought something had happened, you _never_ sent me that kind of messages. Nor not returning my calls."

At the pointed glare Gwaine gave him, Merlin reddened a bit. He knew that he couldn't pick the phone up otherwise he would blurt out everything and this news, good news at that, he didn't want to tell over the phone, just wanted to have a face-to-face conversation.

"Yeah, err, about that," Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling damn nervous, and he hated why he felt like this with Gwaine. He was going to marry and he was going to be a dad. But then again, both of those occasions were caused by Arthur. "Before you go all, waaaah, about it, just hear me out, okay?" Merlin said.

"O- _kay?_ "

"So, here's the thing." Merlin's hands nervously clenched and unclenched. "You see, I'm - uh, I am engaged." He awkwardly held his hand up to show the simple silver ring.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed with a smile, hands winding themselves around Merlin's neck, pulling him closer in a tight embrace. "That's amazing!"

After a few moments he let go and drew back. "So who's the happy other?"

When Merlin stayed quiet for just a tad too long, Gwaine's face fell. "You're not going to tell me that it is - it's Arthur!" Gwaine stood up from the couch and started pacing. "Merlin, how can you be so _stupid._ You know his rep., you've experienced that quite often. Especially when I was usually the one to pick up the pieces after he _dumped_ you time after time."

Merlin stood up as well, reaching out to Gwaine to stop his pacing. "Yes, I know. I _know_ that our history wasn't as smooth as let's say yours and Percy, but - something has happened, something good." Merlin's face lit up. "And everything is different now, everything will be okay. I know this, because, Gwaine, you're going to be an uncle."

Gwaine stared at Merlin, just simply stared. His jaw slightly slacking and his eyes slowly descending towards Merlin's stomach. Reaching his hand out, but not quite touching, Gwaine muttered, "You mean to say that, you're pregnant? And it's Arthur's?"

Gwaine's eyes went back up to Merlin's face and he saw the other man nod repeatedly. "Yes, Gwaine, it is his. And we talked all about it, it's fine. All is good."

Gwaine placed his hands on Merlin's biceps. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, not again." He answered solemnly.

"I won't." Merlin reassured. "I won't let that happen, and neither is Arthur. You have to trust us on this, to trust _me_."

"I just need a moment, okay? I need to wrap my head around this." Gwaine walked back to the door to the hallway. "I need to set things straight,"

"Gwaine, just wait." Merlin said, walking after Gwaine, but stopped when he turned around and pointed to Merlin.

"No, I need to do this. And you, sit down and take some rest. I don't want anything, _anything_ , happening to that baby."

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur opened the door to his apartment, fully expecting Merlin to be the one that he had buzzed in just moments before. So it was a total shock and surprise to him to be hit square in the jaw. His hand flew up to the left side of his face and he looked up to the person who gave him the punch.

"Gwaine! The fuck!"

Gwaine pointed to him. "This is a warning, Pendragon. If I see Merlin or that baby hurt, I will do far more worse than this."

With that said he walked off, opening and closing the hand of his right arm.

Arthur watched him leave and moved his jaw from left to right. It seemed that Gwaine hadn't been responding that well to the news, and honestly, Arthur hadn't expecting anything else. He closed the door behind him and pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

 **To: Merlin  
** **From: Arthur  
** **Time: 7:54 PM  
** So I guess it didn't went that well with Gwaine

 **From: Merlin  
** **To: Arthur  
** **Time: 7:56 PM  
** Give him time, he'll see sense soon.  
Shall I come over?


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been AWOL for the past weeks, sorry about that! I have been swamped with preperations for exams that I have to do :/**

 **Also apologizing for the not so eventful chapter**

* * *

When Arthur's doorbell rang thirty minutes later, Arthur first checked the peephole at the door before opening it when he saw it was Merlin. He was hiding half behind the door, because he didn't want Merlin to flip out right that second, which he would if he would've seen the starting bruise on the left side of his face.

"So, Gwaine stopped by." Merlin didn't ask, it was a statement as he proceeded to hang up his coat and toeing off his shoes.

"Hmm-mh, he did." Arthur answered.

Merlin turned around, "So what did he say - oh my god! What happened!" Merlin saw the bruise when he leaned in for a kiss and was now touching, but not quite touching, it. He didn't want to hurt his fiancé even more.

"Gwaine," Arthur answered with a shrug.

"When you texted me that my talk with Gwaine didn't went well, I thought he had come here to give you a speech, _not_ to punch you square in the jaw!" Merlin exclaimed, then ushered Arthur further into his apartment and into the kitchen where Merlin forced Arthur on the barstool at the island.

"You should've iced it immediately," Merlin muttered under his breath as he walked to the freezer and pulled it open, in search for ice cubes. He turned to Arthur after finding none. "Dammit, Arthur. Why don't you have any ice cubes!" He turned around again, ruffled into the freezer some more and finally pulled out a bag of frozen peas. He pressed the bag softly against the bruise. "This will have to do. Hold it there for a few minutes and then take it off for a few and repeat that process."

"Yes, doctor."

Merlin merely rolled his eyes and put on the kettle before taking a seat next to Arthur at the island and waited to see if Arthur abided his rule.

A minute later the water boiled and Merlin grabbed two mugs from the top shelf, not realising his shirt rid up a little bit; revealing a bit of skin. Arthur gave an approval whistle and Merlin looked over his shoulder, shaking his head with a playful smile.

"Come on," Merlin said, turning around with two steaming mugs of tea in his hands. "Let's sit in the living room, it's a bit warmer there."

Arthur snuggled closed to Merlin when they plumped down on the couch; his hand wandering over Merlin's still flat midsection. And even though you couldn't see from the outside that Merlin was pregnant, Arthur still felt a sense of protection going through him. He wanted to protect Merlin and their child with his whole heart and he never felt something like that before. Not even when his normal day-to-day job that entirely existed out of protecting people.

"Enjoying yourself?" Merlin's amused voice cut through, smiling down at Arthur who in turned looked up without breaking the connection to Merlin's stomach.

"I still can't believe it." Arthur whispered.

"It's really true." Merlin whispered back. He turned his body slightly and his hand went up to bring the bag of frozen peas down and let it fall down on the floor. Merlin looked deep into Arthur's eyes and his eyes darted down to Arthur's lips.

"May I?" Merlin whispered so silently that it almost went unheard.

Arthur didn't answer vocally, just drew Merlin in and pressed his lips gently against Merlin's. His hands wandering over Merlin's back, drawing him in as close as he could possibly get him to be, pulling him on top of him as he went to lie down on the couch, and deepening the kiss as he went.

"You never have to ask," Arthur answered, when both of them needed to breathe. He studied Merlin's face, taking in every part of skin and mole he could see, gingerly touching all of it with the tips of his fingers, before looking back into Merlin's deep blue eyes.

"Bedroom?" Merlin said breathlessly. His fingers already playing with the hem of Arthur's shirt. Arthur nodded, never losing contact with those mesmerizing eyes. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's body and stood up with Merlin still in his arms, making his way towards his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur woke up by the fact that the other side of his bed was empty. Sleepily rubbing his eyes he tried to clear his vision enough to see the time on his alarm clock; it was 6:42 am already. About an hour until he would see his father and discuss and probably sign his contract to MI5.

He knew that MI5 was a lot more dangerous than his current job as a detective, but it was his dream for ages. He knew that Merlin would nag his head off-even more than now-if he wouldn't at least _try_ to be an MI5 agent. Merlin would probably be telling that he shouldn't be dropping everything just because they would become parents. And deeply in his heart he knew that as well… perhaps he could just do it for a year or so, just to get the taste of it, and then go back to his normal job as a detective.

But that was all talk and thoughts for the future, for now Arthur was more interesting in discovering what those delicious smells were that came wafting out from the kitchen. He jumped into some sweats, but left his chest bare… sue him if he just wanted to make Merlin ogle him like a love sick teenager.

Standing into the doorway, Arthur just took in the sight in front of him. Merlin, already dressed in his suit, minus the jacket that was neatly draped on the back of a nearby chair, and wearing the "World's worst cook" apron he had bought Arthur for his birthday last year; clearly Merlin wanted to rub it in his face that he wasn't a good cook. Merlin was frying up something, and from the smell of things it was bacon.

Arthur's mouth watered and he padded further into the kitchen, making Merlin look over his shoulder when he heard footsteps nearing. He smiled at Arthur before turning back to the frying pan in front of him.

Arthur wrapped two arms around Merlin's waist from behind, being careful not to hold Merlin too tight, and peered over Merlin's shoulder. "I wish you would've bought one of those "Kiss the cook" aprons, because I would totally do it right now.

Merlin placed the spatula he held in his hand down and turned around, moving both his hand around Arthur's neck. "Well, we don't need to have an apron telling us that, don't we?" He quirked an eyebrow and revealed a tiny smirk.

"I guess we don't." Arthur replied, leaning forward and capturing Merlin's lips against his own for a brief moment, before Merlin drew back and turned around to place the bacon on a plate.

"I would've done a full English breakfast," Merlin said, turning around with a plate in each of his hands. "But _someone_ doesn't have nearly _anything_ that needs to be in it in the house, so I guess we'll call this one a half English then."

Arthur shrugged, "You know I'm more a bowl of cereal and a black coffee type of guy."

Merlin placed both plates down next to an earlier freshly brewed coffee and took a seat, Arthur soon followed. He immediately dug in.

"Are you exited for today?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly," Arthur answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's more a formality, nothing more. I'm just hoping he won't notice the bruise as much." Arthur gently touched his jaw, it was still a bit sensitive for touch.

The rest of their breakfast went by with just small talk, until the moment that Merlin urged Arthur that if he wanted to take a shower he'd be wise to do so now, or else he would be late for his appointment. Merlin then kissed Arthur goodbye and set off to work.

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur stood in front of the vast building, it looked like any other ordinary building in the street, but behind those doors were things going on that would ensure national security.

The inside of the building was an entire different setting; the whole atmosphere breathed grandeur and well, for the lack of a better word, poshness. Probably some of it was his father's doing, the man just liked the posh things.

Arthur didn't even had to walk up to the receptionist's desk, he was greeted by his father's PA the moment he stepped into the building.

"Mister Pendragon, if you could follow me. Your father is expecting you."

"Sure, lead the way."

Arthur followed the girl and they rode the lift in silence to the highest level. The assistant stepped out and walked up to the door labelled " _Uther Pendragon, Director General of MI5"_ and after a swift knock announced that Arthur had arrived. She held the door open and gave a nod to him and Arthur thanked her before closing the door behind him.

"Father." Arthur said, a smile on his face. He saw Uther turn around from where he was looking out of the window and smiled brightly towards his son. Arthur walked up to his father and gave him a firm shake with his hand, but Uther enveloped him into a hug. "It's good to see you, Arthur." Uther said, when he drew back he noticed the bruise, but Arthur immediately shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Arthur answered. "And Merlin and I wanted to thank you for all the stuff you've gotten us. We have put it in the spare bedroom for now, it won't be needed for some months."

Uther chuckled softly and then gestured towards the sofa at the other side of the office. When they both sat down he said. "Well, I just want to say congratulations again, son. Do you already have any date for the big day?" Uther asked.

"Not yet," Arthur answered, "But, Merlin and I wanted to marry for City Hall before our child is born, and then have the actual wedding some months after our child is born."

"That's unusual." Uther grumbled. He wasn't one to stray from traditions and to marry but not having a wedding right after was just irking him.

"It is, father. But Merlin and I want to have all the legal stuff behind us, so when the baby is born we don't have to do all the paperwork. And Merlin also isn't up for such a huge event." Arthur said, hoping that involving Merlin's condition would make his father's opinion soften. "I mean it'll take _at least_ a good six months to arrange everything for a proper wedding, and that's really the closest approximate I can say. By then Merlin is nearly ready to pop! You wouldn't put him through that, would you?"

Even Uther had to agree with that.

"So when will you marry for City Hall?" Uther asked.

"As I said, we don't have an exact date yet, but we're aiming in about two months so mum and Hunith are back from their business trip. So yes, it'll probably be a December wedding."

"And your witnesses?"

"We were actually hoping that you and mum would do for me, and Hunith and perhaps Gaius for Merlin."

Uther nodded, "Of course we would, I hoped as much."

"Of course, Merlin and I will ask the four of you properly when the time has come."

"I look forward to it." Uther said with a smile. "So how is Merlin, actually? Is he keeping hydrated enough?" Uther stood up and walked to his desk where he pulled a drawer open and grabbed a book out of it. "You see, this book states that the pregnant ones have to keep hydrated, and that's just one of the many things. And I hope that he is he resting?"

Arthur looked down, biting his bottom lip. His father wouldn't like to hear that Merlin is still very much working right now. "Erm, yeah, he is drinking enough… I believe."

"You believe?" Uther asked, one eyebrow raising. "Arthur, son, you need to be extremely careful with a pregnant person. Especially when that person is carrying my grandchild!"

"I know, I know," Arthur muttered. "But he is still working, father."

"What!" Uther cuffed Arthur the ear, "Tell me you're joking."

Arthur rubbed his right ear. "He won't listen to me!" Arthur said, trying to defend himself. "He's driven in his job, even you know that."

Uther slowly nodded his head.

"And what about Gaius? Surely he wouldn't put a pregnant person in the field."

"Gaius didn't want to, Merlin just insisted." Arthur answered. "But, Gaius _has_ said that if he doesn't like it anymore, he will pull Merlin out, whether he likes it or not."

"At least _someone_ with a somewhat sensible brain than." Uther muttered, then looked back up to his son. "Well, keep me updated with how it goes. And for now, why don't I give you a tour before we'll be finalizing the contract by signing it."

"That sounds like a great plan."


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin came into his apartment with a deep sigh, it has just passed five thirty in the evening and it has been a hard day at work. He tossed his keys into the bowl next to the door, toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. He was nearly grabbing a beer bottle until he realised that he was pregnant. _Old habits die hard_ , Merlin thought to himself with a soft chuckle and grabbed a coke instead.

He settled down onto his couch, turning on the TV and flipping through some random channels until his phone rang. With a smile he picked up when he saw the caller-ID. "Evening, sweets." He said with a snicker.

"I have called you several times, you didn't pick up." Arthur said, his voice sounding slightly shaken. "You were only supposed to work until two this afternoon."

Merlin bent forward to place his can of coke on the coffee table. He and Arthur had already agreed last night that he would stay at his own apartment this day, maybe packing some stuff already.

When Merlin sat back he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It has just been a long day today; there is a new case we're on. Gaius will do the complete briefing and profiling tomorrow morning. You'll be there too right?"

"I am," Came Arthur's reply.

"Good. Now, tell me… am I talking to an MI5 agent?"

Merlin heard Arthur's voice lighten when he said, "As a matter of fact, you are. But, not until the baby is born. My dad didn't want enlist me any time before that."

"So were looking for, April or May?"

"I guess so, it all depends on what the little one decides."

Merlin chuckled. "We really should stop calling it _little one_."

"Why?"

Merlin shrugged, not that Arthur would be able to see that. "Dunno, just makes it weird to me somehow, like it's not our baby we're talking about."

"So what do you suggest?" Arthur asked. "Bean, bugger?"

Merlin snorted. "Arthur, do you hate your child or something?"

"What! No. Of course not. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I'll think about it. Maybe it'll come to me in a dream."

"Oehhhh," Arthur made a spooky sounding noise. "You're a psychic now, are you?"

"It's one of my _many_ talents."

Merlin heard Arthur chuckle softly.

"So, what are your plans for the evening?" Arthur asked.

Merlin cracked his neck from left to right. "Well, I think I'll start with a relaxing bath, then I'll probably order some food; I'm totally not in the mood for cooking right now, and then it's probably hanging in front of the TV the whole evening, or get an early night."

"Should I come and join you in the bath?" Arthur asked, his voice low and seducing.

Merlin laughed. "I would take up that offer in a heartbeat… if I weren't so damn tired. Sorry, love, another time, okay?"

"Alright, you just take care of yourself." Arthur said. "And should I still pick you up at seven tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, if you could, that would be great. My car is still at the garage… I mean, how long should it take to fix a car! Luckily Lancelot had offered these past days to pick me up."

"Okay, love. You just take it easy tonight, I don't want you to stress yourself. Love you."

"Love you too." Merlin said and then disconnected the call. He turned the TV off, walked upstairs and turned on the faucet so the water could heat up already.

 **~oOoOo~**

Merlin and Arthur filtered into the room where their meeting about the new case would be. Many of their colleagues were there already. Gwaine in particular was looking at the pair when they walked in, but didn't said anything, Merlin had made sure to properly explain everything to Gwaine the previous day when the man had calmed down more and could've let the new information sink in. And although he found his peace with the fact that Arthur was the father of Merlin's child and that they were engaged, he still couldn't accept the fact that Merlin was still working while in his current condition.

Gaius sauntered in after Merlin and Arthur had taken a seat and placed their notepads on their laps. "Alright everybody, settle down."

Gaius stood in front of the board with three pictures of the persons that were murdered in the past month.

"There is a new serial killer," Gaius began. " He's been active for the past month, or so we are aware off. His targets were Robert O'Donnal, Peter Bridge and Steven Parr," Gaius said each name, pointing to the respective photograph off each person. "And as far as we know he targets students with dark hair and blue eyes. Who he lures out for a coffee date, only for them to never see alive again. Apart from their appearance, all three victims seemed to be students, two of them were from Avalon Tech University and the third from Camelot University, but who has stated on his online profile on _Camelot Talks_ that he would transfer to Avalon Tech soon. We are still researching if the killer searches for that specific university, or that the three victims are related in any other kind of way." Gaius took a sip of the glass of water in front of him before continuing.

"As far as we know is that the killer had been communicating with the victims through the so-called app _Camelot Talks_ , which is sort of a Facebook meets Tinder kind of thing. It's probable that the killer searches for students or swipes through the photos until he sees someone with dark hair and bright eyes. Maybe even both." Gaius turned back to the group of detectives and some police officers. "We've arranged with Avalon Tech that there would be an agent to go undercover as a student to search the premises and hear out other students to win information. I would've put Michael Daegal on the case to go undercover, but we all know he's still recovering from the attack of his last case. That'll leave us no other choice than to see if other teams in the nearby regions have someone suitable and then we'll take it from there."

Arthur was scribbling all the details onto the paper when he suddenly felt Merlin standing up. Arthur looked up to his fiancé, his eyebrow quirked.

Merlin looked directly at Gaius. "Put me on it. Let me be the one to go undercover."


	17. Chapter 17

**ughhhh, teeny tiny update. So sorry about that! Life is just a bit hectic at the moment.**

* * *

"No." Arthur immediately said, the same time as Gwaine said it. Arthur stood up and reached out for Merlin's hand. "Merlin, you can't. You're pregnant!"

"Yes, but not showing yet. And besides, who else in this station fits that description, hm?"

Arthur thought for a moment, but couldn't think of any.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Gwaine said from the other side of the room. Percival tried his best to let the man sit down again by pulling at his arm.

Merlin chose to ignore Gwaine. "See, there isn't one but me. And as you might remember, I've done a semester at Avalon Tech. I might even have an old hoodie from it." Merlin turned to Gaius, "Use me."

Gaius seemed reluctant. "I'm not sure, Merlin."

"Why not! If I'll shave, style my hair differently and wear the hoodie, I will totally look like a student. Come on, Gaius. Give me the chance."

It was Lance's time to stand up. "Merlin, I think you need to sit this one out. It's too much of a risk for you and the baby."

"Goddammit!" Merlin yelled, storming out of the room.

Arthur looked around the room, "I'll go after him."

Arthur found Merlin not far from the room, leaning with his back against the stone wall. "Merlin," He said softly, slowly nearing him and pressing a hand on Merlin's arm. Merlin didn't said anything, but neither pulled his arm away, so Arthur began talking to him. "I hope you can see why we don't want you to be the undercover agent. It's not only the danger of being the direct target, but also the stress from the preparations that come with it."

Merlin inhaled deeply, turning his head towards Arthur.

"Merlin, we just want to look out for you." Arthur said, "And it's not that we're asking you to pull off this case all together, no we're only asking you to take part behind the scenes."

"I guess." Merlin muttered. "I guess you're right. As always, prat.

"Merlin, I'm sure this will be the right decision for you." Arthur said again, a small smile now playing on his lips at hearing the nickname. He was glad that Merlin wasn't considering the most dangerous role in this operation anymore.

"Come on, let's head back to see what more Gaius has to say." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and both of them went back to the meeting room. All eyes were drawn to the pair when they entered.

Arthur took a step forward. "Merlin has changed his mind, Gaius."

"Oh thank god," Arthur heard Gwaine breathe out.

"Good, good." Gaius murmured. "And we may have found another agent. Julius Bordens' cousin is an agent in the South division. We can contact his office to see if they want to cooperate."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 already. And than to think that this story was just supposed to be a one-shot haha.**

* * *

Arthur let himself into Merlin's apartment with the key he'd gotten from Merlin. He knew it'd be just a few months before Merlin would settle in in his apartment, but it was still nice of Merlin to give him a key of his apartment.

Toeing off his shoes, Arthur hung up his coat before making his way into the living room where he knew Merlin would be, lazily hanging in front of the TV. What Arthur didn't expected was that Merlin was huddled under a throw, crying his eyes out. Arthur didn't know why, because there was a car commercial playing right now and that wouldn't be something to cry to.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, cautiously inching closer to the couch. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did something happen?" He was wrecking his brain real quick to think about the possibilities, but he came up blank.

Arthur sat down next to Merlin, who threw his arms immediately around Arthur's neck, his nose pressed tightly against Arthur's chest. Arthur gently stroked a hand over Merlin's back. "You can tell me anything, Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Merlin sniffed and hiccupped a few times, before finally lifting his head from Arthur's chest and Arthur wiped the stray tears away without hesitation. "You going to tell me now?"

Merlin nodded, glancing towards the TV; it was now showing a fabric softener commercial. "I-I saw the car commercial, and then - then I realized we both drive a two seater!" Merlin sniffed again, tears threatening to come out again.

Arthur first just stared at his fiancé, first trying to figure out if he heard that correctly. And second, why would Merlin be that emotional.

Then it clicked. Something that his dad told him; those bloody pregnancy hormones that would cause mood swings.

"Oh, honey." Arthur began, bringing Merlin close. "That's not something to cry about, is it? We can just buy a bigger car when the time is there."

"W-we can?" Merlin took a shaky breath.

"Of course we can. See, crisis averted." Arthur brushed a hand through Merlin's hair until he felt the other man calm down.

"You okay now?" Arthur asked and Merlin weakly nodded his head.

"Okay, good. I'll make a cuppa for us both and then we can discuss what we can do during the weekend."

"That would be nice." Merlin answered. "And sorry about -" Merlin gestured around him, but Arthur shushed him.

"Don't worry about it.

 **~oOoOo~**

Those mood swings happened more often during the next four weeks. Sometimes Arthur would come home to a crying Merlin and sometimes he was barely in time to duck from a flying vase. The causes for those mood swings differed from the wrong size of cauliflower, to melt downs about Merlin blaming himself for being a bad parent.

It took Arthur some time to figure out the best way to calm his fiancé down. Sometimes with good effect, and sometimes it ended up with Arthur knocking on his father's door and asking if it was okay to sleep there for the night.

Uther didn't even question it anymore after the third time that it happened, he'd just let his son in and would then pass him a scotch.

It almost was a weekly affair, until Merlin finally got hold on his mood swings more and recognized how and when it would start. He was usually able to not let his emotions greatly out of hand after those four weeks.

 _Thank. God!_

 **~oOoOo~**

"So," Lance began when they drove to the neighbourhood close to where the victims were found. "How are things between you and Arthur. You've let him back into the house again?" Lance tried to hide his smirk, but Merlin still caught it and blushed.

"Yeah. I was being a total dickhead-again." Merlin sighed. " _Stupid_ pregnancy hormones."

"At least you've got better at sensing when you'd get upset." Lance supplied.

"I suppose. Still, I can't help myself sometimes."

"It's all part of it. I don't think Arthur holds it against you."

"But it's still - it's still not fair to him!" Merlin said, looking down to his slightly expanding stomach. Nothing dramatic yet, but it began to become noticeable that he was pregnant. Gaius had wanted to pull him from the field already, but somehow Merlin had convinced him yet again to let him stay for at least the half of his pregnancy, which would be next month.

"Okay, we're here." Lancelot said, making Merlin look back up again. They were to question the residents of the apartment building if any of them had seen anyone behave weirdly during the times of the murders.

The questioning had been quite tedious for the first ten doors, nobody had seen anything really out of the ordinary.

And then they knocked on door with number 23.

"Oh fuck," Merlin muttered under his breath when his ex opened that door. Lancelot already took a step in front of Merlin when he saw who had opened the door.

"Merlin?" The tall brunette man said. He swallowed. "It's good to see you."

"I- uh, hello Jeffrey."

Jeffrey smiled at Merlin, already taking a step backwards and opening his door some more. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Jeffrey." Merlin said, trying to not get too much eye contact.

"I'd figured as much," Jeffrey said. He stepped forward and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "So, what is the deal here, gentleman? Do I have a speeding ticket that is overdue or something?" He chuckled softly.

"Not quite," Lancelot said, flipping open his little black book. He knew about Jeffrey and Merlin's past and the cause of their break up, and so he wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later. "We're here to ask if you've seen anything suspicious between the third and twenty-seventh of October. Anyone acting out of the ordinary, someone moving things, going out more; anything at all?" Lancelot said, his pen already hovered above his notebook.

"The third and twenty-seventh you say?" Jeffrey scratched his neck. Then he shook his head. "Wish I could help you with that, but I've barely moved in a week before that. So I can't say if I've seen anyone acting suspicious."

"Okay. Well if something does pop up, don't be afraid to give us a call, yes?" Lancelot said, handing over an information card. "Thank you for your time."

"No problems, gentlemen." Jeffrey said and closed the door.

When Merlin and Lancelot walked towards the next door, Merlin let out a deep breath. "Well, suppose it could've gone worse." Merlin said. "But, let's don't tell Arthur about this. You know how he reacted the last time."

"Agree." Lancelot said, raising his fist to knock on the next door.

The rest of the building was luckily without running into anyone familiar and they had gathered some tips that they would check out back at the station, but nothing really concrete had come up.

Lance brought Merlin at Arthur's place, which now was three-quarts filled with Merlin's stuff, and then he went home to his own wife Gwen.

Merlin couldn't stop thinking about his brief run-in with Jeffrey. After all, they had been going out for give or take five years, but when Jeffrey discovered that Merlin sometimes slept around with Arthur, his jealousy had shown through and he became furious; kicking and beating Merlin so much that he had to stay in the hospital for the night.

Jeffrey had tried to apologize, but Merlin told him he'd never wanted to see him again. And it had worked for just over a year, until earlier that afternoon.

Merlin breathed deeply in through his nose and stuck his key into the lock. The smell of Italian food infiltrated his nose and it brought a smile to his face and let the memories about his ex instantly disappear.

Since a few days he craved all kinds of pastas and it turned out that Arthur made some killer lasagne. After some cooking lessons from Merlin, that is. Because after that mini pizza debacle, Merlin took it as his duty to learn Arthur at least the basics of cooking.

"Hello, love," Arthur greeted when Merlin walked into the kitchen and leaned it for a kiss. Merlin first snickered at the sight of pasta sauce on Arthur's cheek, which he licked off with a chuckle before kissing his fiancé on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin and Arthur had a lovely dinner, and afterwards did the dishes together. Arthur did the washing and Merlin did the drying. When that was done they slipped onto the couch with a throw covering both of them and they enjoyed a movie that was playing on TV.

When it was around ten pm, the two of them went to bed because they had an early start tomorrow. They had quickly found their perfect sleeping arrangement in Arthur's bed. Merlin slept on the right, while Arthur slept on the left, because " _I always sleep on the left, Merlin_ ". And then usually, whether it was when they were falling asleep, or during the night, Arthur always found himself wrapped around Merlin.

Not that Merlin minded being the little spoon. And sometimes-okay, most of the times-okay, _always_ -Arthur would put his hand on Merlin's stomach and Merlin just had to smile at that. Even while sleeping.

But tonight went a little bit different. Not their sleeping arrangement, no that was still very much in place, but the dream-more like nightmare-Merlin got was different than usual. He was tossing and turning and mumbling and it eventually woke Arthur up.

Arthur groggily blinked his eyes open and first thing he saw were the red led numbers of Merlin's alarm clock. It was 2:47 am. Getting more awake, Arthur heard Merlin mumble.

"No. N-no, s-stop. Please."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, softly shaking him at his shoulder to try to coax him awake.

"P-please. I'm sorry."

"Merlin." Arthur said it louder now and shook Merlin harder. It seemed to work as Merlin woke with a large gasp.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream." Arthur said, turning his body so he could turn on the little bed light. It casted a soft yellow hue in the room, but Arthur got a better look at Merlin that way. He saw Merlin sweating and breathing fast and that made Arthur sit up straighter, sliding a hand over Merlin's back and feeling the tremors going through Merlin's body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, but Merlin brushed him off with a smile.

"Nothing. I don't even know anymore what I've dreamt." Merlin leaned to the side and pecked a kiss on Arthur's cheek before settling down under the blankets again, turning his back towards Arthur. He really didn't want to tell Arthur that his dream was his recollection about the night that Jeffrey hit him.

Especially when Arthur had wanted to kill the man when he found out, only to be held back by Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival.

"If you're certain." Arthur told Merlin, but he didn't sound so convinced and was not buying Merlin's story for one seconds. But he couldn't very well force Merlin to talk about his dream. "Good night."

"Good night." Merlin replied.

That night Merlin hardly got any sleep.

 **~oOoOo~**

At six o' clock Merlin finally managed to fall asleep, but at seven his alarm clock was waking him up again. He sighed irritably and turned the culprit of disruption off. Beside him he felt Arthur shift and he was groaning softly by being awakened by the alarm.

Merlin bent down to kiss Arthur properly awake before sidling off the bed and putting on a bathrobe. He'd would begin to make their breakfast, while Arthur would shower and dress.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was just putting the last hand on the breakfast table when Arthur walked in, showered and dressed. Then they enjoyed a nice and relatively quiet breakfast.

When they were finished, Merlin moved to the bathroom so he could take a shower, while in the meantime Arthur would clear everything up.

Fifteen minutes later they were both ready to go and Merlin was just happy that Arthur hadn't brought up the dream, and Merlin sure as hell wouldn't remind Arthur about it.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Good morning, everybody." Gaius greeted the room when walking in with a bunch of folders in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Settle down, we have some new information to go through." After placing everything down, he had the chance of taking a good look through the room.

"Now, first things first. Yesterday, there had been a couple of tips coming in, but unfortunally nothing of the unusual came up with that. Second, there has been found yet another body." Gaius paused to take a sip from his already cooling coffee.

"This murder however does seem a bit different from the previous ones, and so we're not sure if we're dealing with the same killer or a copycat. The victim's name was Timothy Eldred, and was a student at Avalon Tech and does fit the profile appearance wise. But this murder seemed more vicious, almost like the murderer hadn't planned it. But as I said, it could also be the work of a copycat. That's why I want Gwaine and Percival to check out the crime scene and I want Arthur and Leon to question the parents about people who Timothy has been seeing the past week."

After Gaius gave a nod towards the group, he walked out again, saying, "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Seems it'll be a long day for us." Arthur said to his partner and then turned to Merlin who was sitting at the other side from him. "I'm not sure if I'll be home by dinner time, but if I'm not, don't wait for me. Just get yourself something."

"Just call me when you're finished, okay?" Merlin said.

"Will do." Arthur said and then got up to do the task laid out from him.

Merlin sighed deeply. His day would consist mostly out of filling in forms and completing files on missing details. The paperwork was truly the downside of his work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aaand we're at chapter 20. Crazy, I tell you, CRAZY!**

* * *

Merlin was earlier off work than Arthur and decided to set his plan in motion that he thought off all week. He was now looking at himself in the mirror and, _god_ , this whole appearance he was sporting right now really took him back a good ten years of his life. His hair seemed shorter, mostly because it was styled to lay mostly flat. He traded his normal suit in for some tracksuit bottoms and his old Avalon Tech sweater. His small bump was just a tiny bit straining against the fabric, but nothing _too_ noticeable if you didn't know there was a bump to begin with.

He breathed deeply in through his nose; he _had_ to do this. Not too much of valuable information came back from the undercover agent, and it has been a month since that agent was installed at the university. The one tangible piece of information that came back, was that the killer supposedly named himself Scott Jefferson on the _Camelot Talks_ app, but for some reason the department couldn't find an IP source leading to an address, nor did the picture came up in their database. They even created a profile for the undercover agent and they had messaged the profile, but so far the supposed killer hasn't been contacting them back. This Scott person had even blocked them.

And the most frustrating thing was that he was nowhere to be found on or around the campus. Not even the school had a registration from this person!

It frustrated Merlin to no end. All he wanted was to see the end of this case. And if he had the means for it, then why shouldn't he use it to try and solve the case?

Breathing in once again, he brought up his phone and snapped a few pictures of himself and looked through them before picking three good ones and uploaded that to his newly created _Camelot Talks_ profile. His hair and eyes were definitely showing in those pictures, as was the big Avalon Tech logo. That should maybe, hopefully, attract the killer's attention.

Merlin _knew_ he was skating on thin ice by doing this by himself and not informing anyone else, but he also knew that if he did, the others would immediately demand him to stop what he was doing. But he was qualified for doing this, for crying out loud! He had been an agent for nearly six years and a police officer for almost five years prior to that.

And it wasn't like he wouldn't inform them once he knew he was meeting the right guy. He just had to be sure.

Merlin looked through the profile he had created and was content with everything, except his name. He shouldn't be using his own name, he reasoned. And so deleted his name, but had trouble thinking of a name to replace his own.

His middle name was Rhys, so he decided to just go with that and for his last name he just decided to use Syrme. Okay, it was just his normal surname spelled backwords, but hey, he was an agent, not a creative poet!

He pressed _[Save and upload profile]_ , got a confirmation in his mailbox that his profile was now online seconds after, and then he waited. He knew it wouldn't be a hit within five minutes and so he tried to distract himself. First by ditching the clothes and restyling his hair again, so he would at least look like himself again before Arthur would get home from work.

This night they would stay at Merlin's place and pack up the last things. Merlin chuckled at himself. Their original seven month plan was cut immensely to about three months before Merlin would move over entirely to Arthur's, but Merlin had been fine with that. He'd been slowly detaching himself more from this apartment where he lived for nearly ten years in, and it was a time for change.

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur came home to Merlin waiting for him at the door with a cool bottle of beer in his hand that he passed after getting a deep kiss. Arthur placed his free hand on Merlin's bump, he couldn't help himself. After the bump became more visible, Arthur just _had_ to touch it every opportunity he got.

"You still don't mind that I'm drinking?" Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head as they walked towards the kitchen where Arthur saw that there was yet another pasta dish ready to be served. He loved Merlin, really, but eating pasta for nearly every day of the week was starting to become annoying. _But_ , everything for his future husband. He, after all, had to go through the burden of his body _and_ mood changing at an almost daily base.

"Here you go," Merlin said, placing a steaming bowl of macaroni in front of Arthur and then took a seat himself opposite side of Arthur and dove into his own bowl.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't know if you're eating or inhaling that food, Merlin. Come on, slow down."

"Don't think I can." Merlin mumbled between bites and before he knew it, he was serving himself a second bowl.

"So how are you feeling?" Arthur asked. "Excited for our first ultrasound tomorrow? It was Thursday right?"

Merlin nodded heavily, chewing and swallowing as fast as he could. "Yeah, Thursday. And I am excited." Merlin answered once his mouth was clear. "I don't think we'll be able to see the gender, but it would be nice if we could."

"Hmmm, don't know if _I_ want to know it." Arthur said.

"You don't? Why not?"

Arthur shrugged. "I think I like the element of surprise. I know my mum did with me. My dad however, not so much."

"Then I relate to your dad." Merlin chuckled. "Huh, never thought I would've said _that_."

"Well my dad was and is a man that likes to wants to know and to prepare for _everything._ "

Merlin let out a laugh. "Yeah, I figured that out. I mean he called me up out of the blew last week, asking where I was and how I was doing. When I said that I was in the supermarket but was feeling a little nauseous he asked if he should send a helicopter to charter me out of there." Merlin shook his head playfully. "I still can't believe that your father is really that way with pregnant people."

"I know right. He's surely a mystery. But we're drifting off from our subject; you really _want_ to know the gender? Because it's totally okay if you do, _just_ can you not tell me?"

"I mean, it's not that I want, want, to know. I just thought because it's our first, we could prepare ourselves better."

Arthur shrugged again. "It's not like we would be prepared better if we knew. Babies, just like my dad, are mysteries. You'll never _really_ know what to do and how to do it. It's all a learning curve from what I understand."

"True, true." Merlin admitted. "And maybe we'll be one of those couples who think they get a girl from what was seen on the ultrasound, but then with the delivery it turned out to be a boy!"

"That does sound like us." Arthur said with a laugh.

They continue to eat their dinner, and afterwards Arthur volunteered to prepare them a bowl of nice vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and Merlin was all up for that.

"Then I'm going to put on a movie already, okay?" Merlin said, walking to the living room. At that moment, Merlin's phone pinged and he grabbed it from his pocket. He unlocked his phone and saw the notification.

 _[You have 3 new friend requests and 10 new messages]_

Merlin didn't really thought much of it, he had been getting messages and friend requests ever since he'd uploaded his profile, but none of them were the person he needed.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he let his eyes glide over the messages. Most of them were just _'hey'_ or _'Wanna have sex?'_ and Merlin immediately deleted those kind of texts, but when he reached message number 7, his heart skipped a beat.

It was Scott Jefferson.

Merlin looked at the door that separated the kitchen and living room and saw that it was still closed. He tapped the message from Scott and it expanded so Merlin could read it.

 _'_ _Hey Rhys, I saw your profile and I have to admit you look like a fun person to talk too. From what I can see, is that we share much of the same interests and I'd like to see if you want to get to know each other better. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, that's not my intention. I just wish for us to see if we can be friends… and maybe something more. But hey, that's not why I contacted you! I'm not looking for some hook-up or something._

 _Argh, I think I should stop talking now._

 _So, ehm, if you still readying. Do you want to, perhaps, meet me? Maybe this Friday or Saturday, around six-ish? I know a great little coffee place at the corner of Lily Street, it's called Caffeine. Just send me back a message if you're interested._

 _Again, hope I'm not coming on too strong._

 _Sorry._

 _Scott.'_

Merlin frowned. This- _this guy_ was a killer of at least four people? He more like sounded like a shy teenager. Not some bat-shit-crazy serial killer. Merlin checked the profile of this Scott again, and it was really the same profile that had been identified by their undercover agent.

It was just weird. The messages he'd sent to the victims were mostly the same for the first part, but he sounded far more confident in those. Nothing of that blabbering of _coming on too strong_ , what was -

"If you'll look even closer, your phone might swallow you up."

Merlin jumped from the sudden voice and looked up to see Arthur at the doorway. Two bowls of what he assumed were the vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce in his hands.

"Erm, yeah, just looking at some of those _find the differences_ kind of things, you know?" Merlin answered, but made sure to turn the screen off and put his phone under his leg.

"Well, you'll ruin your eyes like that." Arthur said, walking towards the couch and handing Merlin one of the bowls and turned around to stick his arse out towards Merlin.

Merlin snorted when he saw the two spoons sticking out of Arthur's back pocket and grabbed them out. "You just wanted to show off that arse of yours." Merlin said when Arthur sat down next to him.

"Hey! I had my hands full. I needed to put those spoons _somewhere._ Or else I had to go back and forth to the kitchen. Is that what you want, huh, is it?" Arthur joked.

"Of course not, my brilliant thinker." Merlin answered, dipping his finger into his chocolate sauce and booping it on Arthur's nose. He bit his lips to not laugh out loud.

"Oh, yes, very mature." Arthur laughed and his hand went up to wipe the sauce off, but Merlin stopped him, sliding over closer and sticking his tongue out to lick the sauce off.

Merlin sat back again, "Mmm, delicious."

 **~oOoOo~**

Merlin waited until he was sure that Arthur was fast asleep next to him before he unlocked his phone and brought the _Camelot Talks_ app up. He went to the reply box of the message that Scott sent him and began to write:

 _'_ _Hey Scott, you seem like a fun person to talk to too. I always liked a face-to-face_ _meeting more, so I'm glad you suggested that coffee place and I think I know which place you mean. I can do Friday at six, if you still can. Let me know._

 _Rhys.'_

Merlin tapped _[Send]_ , and his message was gone. He chose Friday, because Arthur would be having the late shift that would start at five and ended around midnight. Enough time for Merlin to meet the guy and feel him out, and if, _if_ , he turned out to be the one who they were searching for, than Merlin would be quick to call Arthur. After all, he was on speed-dial.

And tomorrow morning, he would also do a quick search in the message's code to see if the guy would be traceable yet. He didn't had high hopes though, because if the department's best tech team couldn't find it, than his semester at Avalon Tech eleven years ago certainly shouldn't. But hey, never say never.

Merlin turned his phone off and rolled onto his right side to get into a comfortable position. His left hand slowly stroked his stomach and Merlin began to think if this _really_ was the right thing to do. It wasn't just him anymore who he had to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin's hands tightened more and more around the sandwich he was cradling. Today was _the_ day. The day where he would meet this Scott person and hopefully solve the case and end all the killings.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, vaguely registering that his name was being called. He was met with the worried eyes of his fiancé.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, putting his cup of coffee down and rounding the island to where Merlin was sitting. He gently placed his hands on top of Merlin's.

"Hmm? Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Merlin questioned. His eyes slid down to his hands where Arthur placed his. The sandwich was still in his hands, but it was nearly squished to the thickness of a pound.

"Well, because you nearly strangled the life out of that harmless sandwich."

Merlin swallowed. "Oh. That."

"Yes, that."

"I think it's just some nerves, you know. Seeing the baby on the monitor suddenly made it even more real than it already was. I think I only figured out now that I'm having a baby." Merlin lied smoothly, he couldn't let Arthur know what was really on his mind.

Arthur smiled at him. "I figured." His head turned to the refrigerator where they had put the sonogram on. The black and white grainy picture was barely showing anything, but Arthur's breath still caught in his throat when he would glance at it. This was his child.

Arthur turned his attention back at Merlin, who by now had put the mangled sandwich down and was now sipping his tea. "But the doctor said that everything is fine. Still a bit on the small side, but nothing to be too concerned about. Arthur will take care of everything."

Merlin gave a small smile at that. He hadn't heard Arthur speak in first person in weeks. He blamed it on the shock of becoming a father.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled. Arthur went back to the other side of the island and resumed reading the newspaper and Merlin went back to drinking his beverage in silence, until his phone beeped. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at that, because Merlin usually had his phone muted since he hated those noises.

Merlin had only unmuted his phone so he could hear whenever he got a message on _Camelot Talks_. He needed to be on top of it so he would know when Scott would send him a message.

Merlin grabbed his phone from where it was lying (upside-down) next to his plate and saw that it was indeed a notification from _Camelot Talks_ and more importantly it was a message from Scott.

 _'_ _Hey Rhys,_

 _Wanting to send you this message that I'm still up for tonight._

 _Looking forward to it._

 _Scott.'_

"Who was it?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, no one. Spam mail." Merlin replied. "I've deleted it now… or _did_ you want the Viagra they offered?" He just couldn't help the smirk that came through.

"Pah!" Arthur puffed his chest. "You and I both know that _I_ don't need that. Exhibit A is right there." Arthur said, pointing towards Merlin's stomach.

Merlin chuckled. "Hardly a hard piece of evidence. Maybe you've put this one in me within two minutes."

"Merlin! Don't question my manhood. If you want proof, we can go upstairs right now. I have…" Arthur glanced at the wall clock, "about four hours left until I have to go to work. So what do you say?"

Merlin slipped off the bar stool and walked up to Arthur, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe another time, champion."

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter. It's more to get myself back into this story again.

I just finished an internship that needed a lot of paperwork to finish. But now I can get back in the normal swing of things.

Also... new username! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

The minutes in the last thirty minutes ticked by so slowly, that Merlin thought they would never get by. His heart thrummed beneath his chest, but he managed to keep his face mostly passive. Arthur at least didn't seem to notice anything strange on him and if he did than he did a good job at hiding that. Maybe they were playing each other.

Both of them were lying on the couch side by side, watching some cooking programme, until Arthur inhaled deeply. "Alright. I'll get changed and then I'm off." Arthur got up from the couch but before he walked away he bent down to kiss Merlin's temple. "Now, don't go doing things I wouldn't do." He joked at which Merlin gave an awkward laugh back.

"Do I ever?" Merlin said with a smile, but he certainly felt guilt going through him as he watched Arthur move away.

Ten minutes later Arthur was standing at the front door, changed into his suit and tie and was kissing Merlin goodbye. His hand rested on the small bulge of Merlin's stomach, his thumb softly caressing it.

"I don't know what time I'll be off, but I reckon it's going to be later than two. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't." Merlin replied. "I think I'll be out before eight. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Don't stress yourself, okay?"

"I won't. Really. Now, you've got to go or you'll be late."

Arthur chuckled and opened the front door.

"Do say hello from me to Leon, okay?"

"I will!" Arthur said.

Merlin waved after Arthur until the lift doors closed and he closed the front door with a deep sigh. He had about forty minutes left to get himself changed and to get to the coffee place. He should get a move on.

 **~oOoOo~**

Here he was, dressed in the most boy-ish clothes he could find (he had to put on one of Arthur's jeans since it was really the only piece of jeans that didn't accentuate his stomach. He wore a simple black buttoned shirt over it and tried to style his hair the same way as he had done for the photo's he posted on _Camelot Talks._

Speaking of the app, he checked it again just to be sure that this Scott wouldn't back out. Just as he was checking, he received a message.

' _Hey Rhys, I'm here. Are you nearby?'_

Merlin typed a reply back.

' _Yes, just have to cross the street. I'm seeing the shop sign already.'_

Merlin got almost immediately a response back.

 _'Great!'_

He didn't write a message back, what was there to write? He'd see the guy in a minute or so. It would've been a bit extensive to write something back wasn't it?

Merlin pocketed his phone, looked both ways before crossing over. The coffee shop was at the end of the row of shops who were now about to close or were already closed. The amount of people in the streets was already thinning, except in front of the few bars and restaurants that were here and there.

His heart went beating a little harder when he pushed the door to the coffee shop open and he was met with a soft murmur of voices and the smell of freshly made coffee. He looked around, looking for someone who seemed to look like the picture but he couldn't find anyone. Had he misread the message perhaps?

Merlin grabbed his phone out of his pocket again and read the message back. It did read that Scott should already be there. So Merlin opened a new message box.

 _'I'm in the coffee shop now, but I can't see you, Scott. Where about do you sit?'_

He pressed [ _Send_ ] and waited. He didn't had to wait long before he received word back.

' _Oh god, sorry! Went for a quick smoke outside. Nerves I guess haha. Why don't you meet me here? It's quite some quieter here than inside the coffee shop. I'm just around the corner. Next to Muirden's Pharmacy.'_

 _That was odd_. Merlin thought, but he couldn't back out now so he walked out the shop and went towards the pharmacy but there was no one there. Merlin frowned. Was this all some kind of messed up game?

He still had his phone in his hand and typed yet another message.

 _'Scott, I don't see you. Tell me you're not playing games.'_

He pressed [ _Send_ ] again and pocketed his phone. Not even a second later he heard a beep from a phone. It was close to him, but he knew it wasn't his. He then felt a presence close to him and when he turned around, he gasped loudly before a hand was pressed against his mouth. Then he was dragged into the darkness of the alleyway.

 **~oOoOo~**

"I don't know, Leon. But Merlin has been acting weird. Weirder than usual." Arthur said when he and his partner were driving the car around the city. They were well into the second hour of their shift and tonight seemed to becoming a slow evening for them. They were now driving towards some of the friends of one of the victims. See if they could get any new clues from them.

Leon shrugged the best he could while holding the steering wheel. "I still think it's the pregnancy. You know, hormones and all. Have you actually tried and talked to him?"

"Of course!"

Leon did a quick side glance, quirking one eyebrow.

"Okay, perhaps in not so much words." Arthur admitted.

"I suggest you start with that."

"Alright, I will." Arthur said. Then his phone went off with the ominous ringtone. He heard Leon chuckle next to him.

"Oh, oh. The big baddie."

"Shut up." Arthur said before accepting the call. "Father." He answered.

"Son, how are you?"

"I'm good. Working actually."

"Oh, so Merlin is not around you?"

"Nope, why?"

"I've called him twice now, but he hasn't picked up. It went straight to voicemail."

"Well, father, since you perhaps know by now, is that Merlin usually has his phone muted. He usually misses calls unless he's holding his phone at that precise moment."

"Yes, Arthur, I know that, thank you." Uther grumbled. "But he's also not picking up the house phone. I've already sent some of my men there to check."

"Father! You can't just – you can't just send _government employees_ over to check on _my_ fiancé!"

"I can and I will." Was Uther's simple answer.

"You know that he perhaps is lying down or something, right? Or, I don't know, taking a shower!"

"Don't put up that tone with me."

"Sorry." Arthur apologized. "But was that all? Because as I said I'm working. In fact, I'm now standing in front of a house I need to go in to."

"I'll keep you updated." Uther replied and disconnected the connection.

Arthur shook his head. "That man will be the death of me one day."


	23. Chapter 23

"We should get a bite to eat." Leon said when it was just after nine and they had just interviewed on of the victim's friend. She didn't had any other clues for them, so it was back to the drawing board.

"God yes." Arthur answered, waiting for Leon to unlock the car. "Where do you want to go?"

Leon shrugged and clicked the unlock button on the car keys. "How about some döner kebab?" He said, getting into the car and buckling his belt.

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur answered when he did the same.

They had not yet drove ten meters before Arthur's phone went off again and Leon chuckled. "Twice in one night. That must be a record."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he accepted the call. "Father."

"You need to come to Camelot hospital."

"What. Why?"

"It's Merlin."

 **~oOoOo~**

 ** _Earlier that evening  
_** Merlin groaned, blinking his eyes open. His head swam and he felt like he needed to puke, but he held it together. He was lying on a bed, but he felt that this bed certainly wasn't his.

 _What the hell was going on!_

He blinked some more, trying to straighten his vision so he could at least assess where he was. The blinking only helped a little and the fact that the room was dark did not help either. He saw a small strip of light coming from beneath the door on his left and there was noise coming from the other side of the door. Like a TV or a radio perhaps.

Merlin sat up gingerly. His whole body felt heavy and his head was protesting. And him blinking some more to get rid of his swaying vision wasn't helping a lot.

 _Where was he? What happened?_

He remembered going to the coffee shop, and then going to the pharmacy at the corner. And there was someone… but after that it was pretty much blank.

Merlin patted his jeans, he had little control over his arms so it seemed, but he had to find his phone. He needed to call Arthur.

His phone wasn't there.

Looking around wasn't helpful either. The room was as good as pitch black, and the small strip of light was not nearly giving him enough light to see properly.

He tried to get off the bed, but his legs felt like jelly. This could only mean one thing. He had been drugged.

His hands immediately found his stomach, cradling it gently as he feared for what the drugs had done for his child. For Arthur's child.

There was a click of a key turning in the lock and Merlin was immediately on high alert. The door opened slowly, more and more light was pouring in and the lights were switched on. Merlin could properly see the room now and his eyes widened.

On pretty much every wall were pictures of him. Pictures of him walking down the street, him buying groceries, him leaving the hospital with Arthur yesterday.

His eyes slowly turned back to the person who stepped in the room.

"Hello, love." Jeffrey said with a crooked smile.

Merlin's breath caught in the back of his throat as Jeffrey slowly neared the bed and it made Merlin almost fell off it. But Jeffrey was there in an instant to push him back. "Don't act surprised. We both knew that this is where we would end. We belong together."

Merlin weakly shook his head. His throat felt dry when he rasped, "No."

Jeffrey ignored him, sitting down next to him on the bed and cradled Merlin's head with his hands. His thumbs started to softly caress Merlin's jawline. "I was waiting for the perfect moment to get you like this. But then you've made a profile on _Camelot Talks_ , posing like some twink, and I couldn't resist!"

Merlin still shook his head, trying to get rid of the hands on it. He didn't register the words, he didn't understand what Jeffrey was talking about and it must've shown on his face because Jeffrey chuckled lightly.

"You still haven't figured it out? And here I thought you were a detective. I thought the name for one would give it away. "The name Scott Jefferson on the app, doesn't that ring a bell?"

Merlin only glared at him, the cogs in his head turning. Was it Jeffrey all along?

"I mean, the picture might've thrown you off for a second I reckoned, but you know Scott is my middle name. Jeffrey Scott, Scott Jefferson? It's quite clever if I say so myself. I'm really surprised you hadn't put two and two together." Jeffrey shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "But it doesn't matter, love. I forgive you."

"D-don't c-call me that." Merlin said, coughing when his throat protested against the talking. But he was angry. Angry at himself that he hadn't been able to put the pieces together just like Jeffrey said. The evidence had been right in front of him.

"Shh, shh, shh." Jeffrey raked a hand through Merlin's hair. "You don't have to say anything." His free hand went to the nightstand and he opened the drawer, grabbing a syringe out of it.

Merlin saw the syringe and prepared for the worst. But one thing he was certain off, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He tested to see if he could move his arm better than a few moments ago, and it had improved only just. Same was true for his legs. But when he saw that Jeffrey was distracted with taking the cap of the syringe, Merlin saw his chance. He brought his knee up and aimed it towards Jeffrey's kidney.

Jeffrey gave a howl of pain, doubling forward. And Merlin crawled towards the other side of the bed. His limbs weren't still under his complete control, but he managed. He got off the bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door and opened it. He quickly looked over his shoulder and Jeffrey was on his feet again, now advancing quickly. The expression he wore on his face was the thing what Merlin scared the most. Jeffrey looked like a mad-man!

Merlin turned around again, stumbling forward into the living room, but Jeffrey was quicker and put one arm over Merlin's chest. Merlin kicked his legs out, screaming and begging him to stop. This man still scared the life out of him after what he'd done.

"If you just had lied down, I didn't had to do it this way." Jeffrey brought the syringe up.

Then the door was kicked in and a small team of police officers crowded the small living room. Their guns drawn.

"Drop the syringe!" One of the police officers yelled.

Jeffrey ignored the command, it only made him tightened his hold on Merlin.

"Let him go!"

"Never!" Jeffrey yelled back.

There was a shot fired and Merlin felt the grip on him loosening. His own legs couldn't carry him anymore and he slipped down onto the floor, breathing heavily. One policeman went to him, while several other went to the dead body on the floor next to him. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

"Are you hurt?" The police officer in front of him asked and Merlin turned his head back. He just looked at the man, the shock not making him register what was being said to him. He saw the man's lips moving, but he had no idea what the message was. In fact he couldn't really see the man so well anymore, the world in front of his eyes went blurry until there was only blackness.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur had never been more happy that their car had an integrated siren, and red and blue lights in the grill of the car. They were now able to rush through the busy traffic and drive up to the hospital without slowing down. And before Leon had the car to a complete standstill in front of the hospital, Arthur was already out of it and running to the entrance door.

Arthur slammed his hands down on the reception desk, making the receptionist jump in her seat. "Merlin Emrys!"

"Arthur."

Arthur turned around when he heard his father's voice and immediately walked up to him. "Father, where is he? What happened! How's the baby, how is he?"

Uther moved his hand up to his son's shoulder, gently squeezing it. With his head het nodded towards a hallway. "He's right through there. Here, let me take you to him and I'll explain everything."

Arthur walked with his father. His emotions still all over the place, but he tried to calm himself down. He probably wouldn't until he at least had seen Merlin and heard from him that he and the baby were fine.

"He's been found in his ex's house. Jeffrey Allen." Uther began and Arthur inhaled harshly through his nose. That Jeffrey has been the reason that he'd never taken the step in asking Merlin to be his boyfriend. But that didn't explain why Merlin was in the hospital… had, had Jeffrey beaten him up again?

"It turns out that Jeffrey was the killer who your team was searching for."

Arthur slowed his step and turned to his father. His eyebrows were drawn together, because he didn't understand. "What do you mean? He – he wasn't. I know how Jeffrey looks and he _definitely_ wasn't the guy in the profile picture."

"He has used a picture that he found online. The police team had found a journal in Jeffrey's house and in there he described every detail."

"But what has Merlin to do with that?"

Uther looked apologetic and began walking again. Arthur followed.

"In the journal he also describes his obsession with Merlin. Their break was the thing that set him off to the killings. I haven't read the whole journal yet, only some pages here and there before it was taken to the station, but he was pretty much stalking Merlin everywhere he went. And when he realised you and Merlin were a couple and with Merlin expecting your child, he pretty much snapped. He chose victims of the Camelot Tech university, because that's where him and Merlin met."

Arthur breathed out a long breath. "It just doesn't make sense."

Uther grabbed Arthur's shoulder again. "Serial killers never do, Arthur." He said and turned to the closed door. "He's in there, Arthur. He and the baby are fine, considering what has happened."

Arthur opened his mouth, but Uther beat him to it. "Let Merlin explain you what happened, and try not to get mad." With that said he left Arthur alone and Arthur looked back at the retreating figure. His father was a mystery at times.

Turning back to the door, he felt nervous. At least Merlin and his child were both fine, but what was the thing Merlin needed to explain?

Gathering that there was only one way to find out, Arthur turned the door handle and opened the door. His eyes caught Merlin's immediately and he all but run to the bed. Kissing Merlin senseless.

He studied Merlin's face afterwards, he seemed unharmed. His eyes travelled down and he saw that there was a band with some device wrapped around Merlin's midsection and it lead to a machine that monitored the baby's heartbeat. Or so Arthur guessed.

"Are you and the baby okay? You're not hurt?" He just had to ask Merlin himself, he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, I'm fine." Merlin whispered.

"Then why are you being monitored?"

"It's just as a precaution." Merlin answered in a still whispered tone.

"Then what the hell happened!" Arthur pretty much demanded when he sat back.

Merlin turned his head down and began to tell Arthur what had happened. He just couldn't face Arthur when he told him about making a profile on the app, about him messaging the one he thought was Scott, but was in reality Jeffrey. How he was drugged and taken back to Jeffrey's house and where he had seen the walls full of his pictures. He told Arthur how the police suddenly invaded the house after a 999 call from one of the neighbours who found it suspicious that Jeffrey was carrying someone into his house. And he told Arthur that he'd passed out after Jeffrey had been shot and only woke up when he was in the hospital with Uther's face looming over him. He told Arthur that the drugs that were used was Rohypnol and that that's why the doctors wanted to monitor the baby's vitals for a few hours.

"But the doctors said, that they don't expect that it will have any harming effect on the baby because there had only been a small amount used." Merlin ended, he slowly looked up to Arthur, but Arthur turned his head around. "They want to keep me overnight though, just to be on the safe side."

Arthur shook his head. "I – I can't believe you've done that."

Merlin reached forward with his hand, but when it touched Arthur's arm, Arthur pulled it away and stood up from the bed.

He turned to Merlin, tears in his eyes. "I cannot believe how irresponsible you were! Did you take one second to think that you've put yourself _and_ our baby in danger, huh, did you!"

"A-Arthur, I-"

"No! Stop talking." Arthur grabbed his hair in his fists and turned his body around. He just couldn't face Merlin right now. All the worry he had not yet fifteen minutes ago made way for anger and he should go somewhere to calm down.

He walked to the door and not yet threw it open before disappearing through it. He heard Merlin yell his name, but he needed some air.


	25. Chapter 25

Gwaine and Lancelot had arrived about an hour after Arthur ran out the hospital room, and they found a distressed Merlin who wasn't able to make coherent sentences through all the crying he did. The pair panicked and thought it was the baby and wanted to get a doctor, but once Merlin breathed deeply through his nose a few times, finally able to catch his breath, he stopped them from doing so and told them what happened.

Eight hours later, Merlin's mum arrived after cutting her and Ygraine's business trip a week short when she heard what had happened to her son. It was the first time in almost four months that she'd seen him apart from the few pictures Merlin had sent her.

It was now thirty-six hours after Arthur ran off and Merlin was released from the hospital. His mum had packed up a small bag of his dirty clothes and some toiletries, while Merlin was at the reception desk to sign his release papers. Lance had been there the last thirty-six hours too to help Merlin or Hunith where needed. Gwaine had been angry when he heard what Arthur had done to his friend, and had gone to look for him in Arthur's apartment, but Arthur wasn't there. And so he had been searching the city for any sign of the blonde. Lance had called Percy who managed to track down his fiancé and calmed him down.

Merlin sighed deeply after he handed the clipboard back to the nurse. He had tried to call Arthur a couple of times these past thirty-six hours, but his calls went straight to voicemail. He just wanted to explain why he'd done what he'd done, but if Arthur refused to talk to him he couldn't do that.

Hunith touched her son's arm and he looked at her with a watery smile. "You ready to go, hunnie?"

Merlin nodded and followed his mother to the exit and saw Lancelot pulling up with his car.

"Where do you want to go to?" Lancelot asked, not entirely sure if Merlin wanted to go to his and Arthur's shared apartment.

"Just my house. Maybe he's there."

Lancelot nodded before starting the car. The drive took about twenty minutes and Merlin thanked Lancelot for the past day, but that he would manage right now with his mum being there as well. Lancelot gave a short nod and added that he could always call if needed.

Merlin and his mother rode the lift in silence, the only sound that was heard was the keychain Merlin pulled out of his pocket when they arrived at the right floor. Merlin felt pessimistic. He was almost certain that Arthur wouldn't be at their apartment. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he would find his suitcases just outside the door.

Luckily that wasn't the case, but Merlin still felt miserable once he turned his key and let him and his mother in. The apartment was dark and Merlin's heart dropped.

"I'll put these in the washer." Hunith said with a jerk of her head to the bag she was still holding. "Why don't you make us a cuppa."

"Alright." Merlin sighed and walked to the kitchen. He turned the lights on and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed out. Arthur was sitting at the island, still wearing the same clothes he wore when he ran out of the hospital room. Only he looked a lot more dishevelled. His tie hung loosely and crooked around his neck, his usually crisp white shirt was wrinkled and his hair looked like it had been pulled at and run through a couple of times. But it was the look in Merlin's eyes that made him wanting to pull Arthur into a tight hug. They looked so sombre, and so betrayed. But Merlin knew he couldn't just walk up to Arthur and give him a hug and expect that everything would be back to normal.

God, if only it would've been so simple.

"You're here." Merlin said, taking a step closer to the island, but staying at the opposite side of it.

"I am." Arthur answered, swallowing deeply.

Merlin ran a finger over the smooth surface of the island. "I've tried to call you."

"I know."

"You didn't pick up."

"I didn't."

Merlin gave a miserable sigh. He hated the way Arthur was reacting, but he'd probably deserved it. "I can explain."

Arthur snapped his eyes up to him. "Can you? Because I honest to god don't know what could be a reasonable explanation for what incredibly _stupid_ thing you've done."

"I wasn't – I couldn't." Merlin growled with frustration. He couldn't grasp the right words. His phone beeped but Merlin ignored it.

"You couldn't… what? Couldn't help yourself wanting to be the hero? Couldn't call the force, couldn't call _me_ , for back-up? COULDN'T WAIT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Arthur yelled the last bit, standing up from the stool and rounded the island until he stood just inches away from Merlin.

Merlin saw the tears pooling into Arthur's eyes. Could see how hard Arthur was fighting them from coming out. "I didn't think." Merlin whispered.

"That's right, you weren't!" Arthur ran a hand over his face. His fingers lingering longer onto his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but it was a lost cause really.

"A-Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin cried. "I wish I could turn back time and tell you, but I can't. Please, tell me how I can make up to you. _Please_."

Arthur shook his head and turned around. "I don't know." Arthur whispered, his eyes went to the fridge where the sonogram picture still hung.

"I-I don't want you to be angry at me. Please, talk to me." Merlin whispered, and saw Arthur slowly turn around who just stared at him for what seemed a very long time. Then Arthur heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm not angry, Merlin." He cocked his head. "Well, not so much anymore. Thing is that I was and am mostly scared. Scared that I was going to lose _you_ , that I was going to lose our baby. Scared that I was going to lose you _both_." Arthur walked to the counter, supporting his body on his arms. His head hung low between his shoulders.

Merlin slowly came forward and pressed his hand against Arthur's lower back. Watery eyes turned to him and Merlin swallowed. "I really _am_ sorry. It wasn't supposed to go like this."

"Does it ever." Arthur mumbled.

"But we're fine, Arthur." Merlin said and saw and felt the tension in Arthur's back lessen a bit. "The doctor has checked me and said all traced of the drugs are out of my system, and the baby's heartbeat is strong and healthy."

Arthur breathed out a shuddering breath.

Merlin stepped even closer, whispering. "We're fine."

Arthur grabbed Merlin in a tight hug, not giving a damn thing anymore what Merlin had done, not giving a damn that he was bawling his eyes out. He had Merlin in his arms again and everything was good, everything would be fine.

Merlin closed his arms around Arthur's body, holding him close. They weren't there yet, but they were at least one step closer of mending what has been damaged.


	26. Chapter 26

**Since interest for this story is slacking (from the reader's part as well as mine) I'm wrapping it up. So, yes, this is the last chapter.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had made up once they had a good lecture from both Arthur parents as Merlin's mother. Neither Arthur or Merlin had acted and reacted the way they should've and the parents made damn sure that the incident that happened wouldn't ruin their relationship.

Merlin had apologized a million times to Arthur and Arthur had eventually forgiven him as long as Merlin would tell him _everything_ that he was planning in that head of his.

Merlin agreed and two weeks later the date of the wedding at the registry office was there.

Even though Merlin and Arthur had planned to keep this ceremony small with only them and four witnesses (Merlin picked Lancelot to be his, next to his mother), their whole police department had come to celebrate this momentous occasion with them. Merlin did admit that it was good to have so many people he loved surrounding him on this day.

And Gaius was also there.

When Gaius had learnt what Merlin had done, he'd been summoned to Gaius' office and got suspended for the two weeks leading up to the wedding and after the wedding he would be put on office duties. Merlin felt he deserved that.

After Merlin and Arthur got married for the Law, the whole party went to a nearby hotel to have some coffee and cakes. Some of their colleagues had prepared a small speech and Arthur would deny to everyone that he cried at those when asked.

Around nine the couple announced that they would go home as Merlin needed to get some rest, and thanked everyone for their presence and that they were of course still invited for the big celebration once their child was born.

Merlin collapsed bone tired on the bed when they were home and Arthur snickered at that and began to undress his now husband. _Finally!_

"Arthur, if you think I'm in the mood for sex now, you're sorely mistaken." Merlin mumbled, barely holding his eyes open, but a playful smile was playing at his lips.

"No, you idiot. I want you to be comfortable. I hardly think you will be all dressed up in a suit." Arthur continued undressing and placing every piece of clothing neatly on the chair next to the bed. Then he undressed himself and covered himself and Merlin with the covers. His hand left feather light touches on Merlin's stomach.

Merlin hummed low, quite liking how this felt. "So our child is now really a Emrys-Pendragon."

"Or a Pendragon-Emrys." Arthur murmured, his nose nuzzling the hairs in Merlin's nape.

Merlin yawned loudly. "You wish, Pendragon. I'm carrying it, my name comes first."

"We'll discuss later, okay?"

"M'kay." Merlin mumbled and Arthur heard his breathing even out and he was fairly sure that Merlin had fallen asleep.

 **~oOoOo~**

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Merlin had been uncomfortable this whole day with small contractions and a killing back ache, and he thought that it was probably _the day_. But he'd not been too worried, as his doctor (and mother and mother-in-law) had told him, a first child could take hours before actually being born. They had some time left before he'd move his arse to the hospital.

His husband however was not so calm. He checked his watch every other fifteen seconds, asking Merlin when a contraction hit him and timing it accordingly. He even kept an Excel spreadsheet with the times and durations and Merlin had been rolling his eyes at him.

Merlin told him that these were just small contractions and not the big ones that should be timed. But his husband acted like he hadn't heard that and still continued to admit every contractions.

The big contractions started about an hour ago and Merlin told Arthur to call their mothers as he was probably to go to the hospital within the next hour. Arthur did so, and Hunith and Ygraine had come in ten minutes ago, just when Merlin was experiencing a particularly strong contraction. Arthur rubbed Merlin's back through the contraction but kept his eyes on his watch to time it.

Hunith then called the hospital and told them how long Merlin was having strong contractions and the nurse on the phone told them to come by.

Thirty-five minutes later, Merlin was admitted in the hospital and a midwife had done an examination and told him that he was about 4 centimetre along.

Arthur had been standing on the side, biting his thumbnail. Ygraine had a big task at her hands, one was to keep her son calm and second… keeping her husband calm. Uther had dropped everything when he heard that Merlin was in labour and was now standing in the hospital hallway with practically half of Arthur and Merlin's Police Force department.

Merlin was now watching his partner walking back and forth. "Arthur, will you _please_ sit down?" Merlin said between the puffs of gas he took for the pain. The past thirty minutes were excruciating for him, mainly because the labour was now going fast. The midwife had come in five minutes ago and checked Merlin again, and told him that he was already 8 centimetres now. She wouldn't be surprised if Merlin would get the urge to push in the next thirty minutes.

Arthur stopped his walking and looked towards the bed almost confused. "Oh," He said, almost like he wasn't aware that he'd been pacing for the past five minutes. He walked to the bed and on the chair next to it. "Do you need anything?"

Merlin closed his eyes and inhaling the nitrous oxide gas as another contraction rippled through him. Arthur reached out to grab Merlin's hand, his thumb softly caressing Merlin's skin. "You're doing so great." Arthur murmured. "You're so strong."

If it were him, he would screamed bloody murder probably and demanded for an epidural the first minute he would feel a contraction, Arthur thought to himself. But not Merlin, he'd been so strong since the first second and Arthur admired his husband even more than he already did.

The door opened and Hunith walked in. "How's it going, hunnie?"

"Still hanging in there." Merlin said through clenched teeth. "But can't wait to get him or her out."

Hunith ran a hand through her son's hair. "Not long now." She said and then looked at Arthur. "And how about you? Are you still holding up?"

"I'm not the one in pain here." Arthur stated. "I have so much more respect for people in labour now."

The statement made Merlin and Hunith chuckle until Merlin took a sharp intake of breath. "Mum, I- I think I need to push."

Arthur leaped up from his chair as if burned. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! The midwife said half an hour. It's only been ten minutes!"

Hunith rounded the bed, placing both her hands on Arthur's upper arms. "Son, calm down. This is labour, it's unpredictable. Now, take a deep breath and get the midwife, okay?"

Arthur nodded and turned to Merlin to place a kiss on Merlin's hairline. "I'll be right back." He said and then turned to the door.

"Good boy," Hunith said with a small laugh at the retreating figure before turning to her son. "Deep breaths now, hunnie. Just a few more minutes and then you're holding your son or daughter."

Merlin gave a small smile, but it was quickly wiped away when his face contorted into a grimace. At the same time the door opened and the midwife and nurse came in and Arthur walked behind them wide eyed. Hunith gave a nod to the both of them before telling Merlin she'd be just outside the door.

Merlin and Arthur had decided that they wanted just the both of them there in the room when their baby would be born.

"Alright," The midwife began, scrunching up the sheets so she could see better, and felt where the baby's head was. "You're right, Merlin. You're fully dilated. I want you to breathe deeply in and push really hard when the next contraction hits."

Merlin nodded and blindly reached out towards Arthur's hand and gripped it tight when he found it. He felt a contraction build up and took a few mouthfuls of oxygen before pushing down hard as the midwife instructed him.

 **~oOoOo~**

Half an hour later he was born. A beautiful brown haired, blue eyed, little boy. Arthur beamed when he held his son. His and Merlin's parents came into the room and Uther was the first to pry the baby out of Arthur's arms and gently rocked the small boy.

Uther looked up to the new parents with a big smile on his face. "He's perfect."

"Have you decided what to call him?" Ygraine asked as she hugged Merlin and Arthur. Hunith soon followed to hug them too.

Arthur was sitting on the bed next to Merlin, and looked down to him and gave Merlin a nod. Merlin smiled and turned to the grandparents. "Michael. Michael Uther Emrys-Pendragon."

They all had to keep their laughter in when Uther suddenly started bawling like a baby.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It's very much appreciated!**

 **The story went an entirely different direction than I first imagined it to go, but I like how it turned out. I hope you do too.**


End file.
